During the Ball
by Delphicoracle-Cat
Summary: Now mated and with seven kittens, Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger attend the Jellicle Ball. A sequel of sorts to "Mysterious Ways". Warnings for slash, mentions of past mpreg, and the occasional bout of naughtiness.
1. Before the Ball

**During the Ball**

_The epic tale of Mistoffelees, Rum Tum Tugger, and their seven kittens continues! In a way. Before I launch into the true sequel story, here is a multi-part interlude of sorts, a look at the Jellicle Ball from the movie with the events of Mysterious Ways in mind. I've tried my very best to have everything fit in near-flawlessly, and I assure you I spent many hours watching the DVD to notice where Misto and Tugger were off-screen together, because I firmly believe that new parents would take every possible moment to enjoy some 'alone time' without the babies, if you know what I mean._

_So obviously: **this fanfic WILL contain scenes of naughty, naughty sex**. Those chapters will be clearly marked as NOT FOR KITTENS. And beause this directly follows Mysterious Ways, **mpreg** will be referenced over and over again. _

_The only original characters in this one are Jezebel (who of course won't be seen much, because she's babysitting the kittens—which is why you never saw her in the DVD, ha!) and the seven kittens._

_As always, thank you so much for reading, and if you would like to leave comments, I will enjoy reading them!_

_A big thank-you to **CrazyIndigoChild** for beta-reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Before the Ball<strong>

**(Please note that the first half of this chapter repeats the epilogue from **_**Mysterious Ways**_**. It worked too well not to use it! The second half is new content.)**

"Everlasting Cat," Jezebel sighed good-naturedly. "How do you keep track of them all?"

As he watched the kittens running around in front of Jezebel's den, with Jenny kindly directing a few to sit down in a semi-circle, Mistoffelees had to admit that the last year had been an exercise in chaos, and it was due in no small part to keeping track- as Jezebel put it- of seven growing kittens.

To watch them now, it was astonishing to remember how small and helpless they had seemed as newborns. Just a few short weeks after their birth, they had outgrown their cherished hat and had started tottering around on their small legs, causing both Mistoffelees and Tugger no small amount of panic attacks as they set about exploring first their den, and then the junkyard.

It seemed they had inherited both Tugger's single-minded determination to be contrary, and Mistoffelees' uncanny ability to sneak and squeeze into any hiding place. It had become a common sight in the junkyard for one of them to yell at the kittens to either get down or come out from wherever they'd scampered off to. With the soon-after arrival of Cassandra and Alonzo's two tom-kits, Verismo and Serapis, the junkyard had indeed become overrun by a herd of boisterous young kittens.

Caring for the kittens had been both exhausting and exhilarating, and despite the rather accidental manner in which they had come about, the experience was not something Mistoffelees would have traded for anything. His body, after changing to allow him to naturally give birth to the kittens, had changed back as soon as the kittens no longer needed to nurse. Now back to normal, he and Tugger had been all over each other that night.

Of course, there had been times in the last year when he was ready to tear his fur out and pray to the Everlasting Cat for the little ones to be quiet and still for just a few moments.

The only quiet ones at the moment were Tourmaline, the tuxedo queen, who sat in Mistoffelees' arms; Josephine, the fluffy calico, who stood by Jezebel's legs and glared at her roughhousing siblings; and Mandragora, who was only quiet because Tugger had taken her aside to finish grooming her unruly fur before they left the kittens in Jezebel's care for the night before leaving to attend the Jellicle Ball.

A few paces away, Augusta gave a mighty roar and leapt onto Cyrano's back, determined to bring him to the ground. The brown tabby queen had developed an affinity for playing roughly, and had nearly succeeded in pinning her bigger brother to the ground, until the authoritative Josephine stomped over to them.

"Stop that!" she yelled. Her voice was already bigger than she was. "It's not proper!"

"I'm not sure who taught her that word," Mistoffelees remarked to Jezebel, shaking his head. "But she doesn't seem to think anything is proper. Anyway, are you sure these aren't too many to handle, on top of Cassandra and Alonzo's kittens? Tugger or I can stay behind and help you watch them."

"Not Tugger," the older tom said, spitting out a white fluff of fur from Mandragora's mane. The small black-and-white kitten whined and squirmed restlessly in his lap.

Cappella and Aloysius sat a clear distance away from the small wrestling match; both had become inseparable, always playing, huddling, or making grand plans with one another. Both now sat with Verismo and Serapis in front of Jenny, giggling kittenishly as the old queen told them an animated story. Verismo, a sleek brown tom-kit, kept shyly glancing in Mistoffelees' direction between giggles.

"Oh please, my dears, I'm quite equipped to handle a few kittens for one night," Jezebel airily said. After a quick moment of scrutinizing her charges, her voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't suppose any of your little ones have figured out magic yet, have they?"

"Er- not that we know of."

Jezebel nodded, relieved. It was probably wiser, Mistoffelees mused, to not mention how Cappella had levitated her favourite toy ball last week.

"No! Let me go! Help!" Mandragora cried, evidently tired of Tugger's efforts to groom her mane. She'd begun squirming in his arms with renewed energy and mewling dramatically.

"Sit still, Mandra," Tugger grumbled. "Your fur's a mess. You look like a pollicle."

"You look like a pollicle!"

"She definitely has her father's wit," Jezebel smirked. "I can't believe he lets her talk to him like that."

"You have no idea," Mistoffelees sighed, re-adjusting his hold on Tourmaline. "Tugger would let her get away with murder."

Tugger finally abandoned his efforts and released Mandragora; the small kitten made a desperate bid for freedom by running over to where her siblings and friends sat, cuddling up to Cappella. Once more, Verismo peeked out from the group to look in Mistoffelees' direction, trying to catch the eye of the kitten in his arms.

"That kitten has no sense of style," Tugger huffed, walking up to Jezebel and his mate.

"Look, Tourma," Mistoffelees said to the kitten still huddled in his arms. "I think Verismo wants you to go sit with him. Why don't you go join him?"

The small brown tom-kit had caught Tourmaline's eye some time ago; of course, they were both young kittens, much too small to think of anything to do with mating until at least next year's Jellicle Ball, but it was sweet to watch their mutual kittenhood crush.

"I guess so," Tourmaline said shyly. "You and daddy won't forget us here, right?"

"Of course not," Mistoffelees said, giving the small queen a light nudge with his nose. "Remember how we discussed it? We're just going to the Jellicle Ball, and Jezebel's going to take good care of you until we come get you after the sun rises. Now why don't you go sit with the others?"

Tourmaline nodded quietly. Mistoffelees set her to the ground and watched her totter towards the group, bumping Aloysius out of the way so she could sit next to her friend.

"I suppose that's it, then," Mistoffelees said. "Jezebel, thank you for—Augusta! What have I told you about pulling your sister's tail?"

"I wasn't!" Augusta pouted, though she still held the white-and-orange tip of Josephine's tail in her little hand.

"Everlasting, kittens, behave for Jezebel tonight, all right?" Tugger said, giving the wide-eyed kittens a stern look.

"Run along and sit with the others," Jezebel instructed. "I've got some wonderful new toy mice to show you in a moment."

Cyrano, Augusta and Josephine eagerly scampered off to sit with the rest of the kittens. With a soft titter, Jenny rose up and petted their heads as they ran past her.

Mistoffelees shook his head. "As I was trying to say, Jezebel, thank you for watching the kittens this year. I'm sorry you'll miss the Jellicle Ball."

"Oh, think nothing of it," Jezebel said. "There will be plenty more Balls for me, and someone needs to watch these sweet dears." She gave Mistoffelees a teasing jab to the ribs and cocked her head in Tugger's direction. "Are you two planning on trying for a second litter tonight? I'm quite certain I'm feeling magic in the air again this year."

"You know," Tugger said with a triumphant smile. "This will be our first full Jellicle Ball as mates. We'll have a lot of catching up to do at the mating dance."

"Oh really?" Mistoffelees said, giving his mate a pointed look. "Are you ready to end up with another seven kittens?"

"I'll take my chances."

Jenny and Jezebel both tittered softly at his side, and it certainly didn't help when Tugger wrapped an arm around his waist and playfully growled.

"Victoria and Plato are dancing their union this year," Mistoffelees said, putting a hand to his mate's chest to push him away. "I surely wouldn't want to take any attention away from them."

"You're my mate," Tugger purred. "You'll always get attention now."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "No mating dance. Everlasting knows you could use the break."

"Don't worry," Jenny interjected, patting Tugger on the arm. "I'll make sure Tugger dear stays close to me at the mating dance."

"You wouldn't dare," Tugger gaped.

"All right, please have this discussion away from the young ones," Jezebel said, shooing the three away from the semi-circle of chattering kittens. "Now go and have fun at the Ball. Jenny, I will expect to hear everything from you and Jelly at the end of the night. And I mean everything."

Jenny nodded happily and led the way. Though Mistoffelees meant to bid the kittens good-bye, they were already preoccupied with giggling and whispering among themselves. Maybe it was best to leave before one or two or three of their litter decided to start being fussy.

He followed Jenny away from Jezebel's den, batting away Tugger's tail as it mischievously wound its way around his thighs.

"Do you suppose you'll feel exhilarated again after the Ball this year?" Tugger whispered to his mate.

"I doubt it," Mistoffelees said. "Last year was unusual."

"You know what they say; unusual things always happen at the Jellicle Ball."

Before Mistoffelees could protest in any way, Tugger wrapped a loving arm around his shoulders, and together they walked to rejoin the group of Jellicles with their kittens safely cared for behind them.

Jezebel watched them leave with a small smile on her face, until a small tug to her leg fur made her look down.

"Jezebel?" Mandragora asked. "What's a mating dance?"

The old queen shook her head. "Ask your father." 

* * *

><p>It was strange, Mistoffelees reflected, to be spending an entire night without the kittens around. While other Jellicles had happily watched some of the kittens here and there over the past year—Tourmaline often spent a day at Cassandra and Alonzo's den to play with her friend, and Munkustrap and Demeter were always willing to take in a kitten or two for a few hours—they'd never dared ask anyone to sit for all seven of them at once.<p>

This would be the first time, in almost exactly a year, that both he and Tugger would be completely free from all seven kittens for the whole night. Mistoffelees sighed a little regretfully at the thought; he couldn't believe he already missed Tourmaline clinging to his tail, or Josephine screaming about whatever had most recently upset her, or Cyrano and Augusta yelling as they chased one another around the den.

Tugger's arm was still around him, and he felt the droop in the smaller tom's shoulders. "Misto, what's wrong? You're starting to look like you swallowed a mouse sideways."

"Nothing's wrong," Mistoffelees murmured. It was a little embarrassing, especially with Tugger's gaze still on him, pressing for an explanation. "But, well… Tug, aren't you going to miss them?"

"What?"

"It's the first time we've left all seven kits for so long."

To his surprise, Tugger laughed. "You had me worried! I thought it was something serious."

Mistoffelees glared up at him. "It is serious."

"Come on, Misto, I love the little furballs, you know that. But they're fine and happy with Jezebel, and I plan on enjoying myself tonight. We haven't really had time to ourselves in months."

"That's true," Mistoffelees relented. "I suppose it will be nice to dance without worrying about stepping on a little tail. Or worrying about you teaching them the wrong dance moves."

Tugger gave a shocked gasp. "I swear to the Everlasting Cat, I don't know _where_ Aloysius learned that pelvic thrust. I never dance like that in front of them."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "You know he wants nothing more than to dance like his father. If he sneaks off, it's usually to practice being just like you."

"Fancy talk. I've seen the way you hold Cappella's toys just out of her reach, to see if she'll work a little _magic_."

Taking advantage of Mistoffelees' brief look of guilt, Tugger seductively dropped his arm around the small tom's waist, pulling him closer. "But you _know_ they'll be fine for tonight, so enough worrying about the kits, all right?"

"A-All right," Mistoffelees gulped, suddenly a bit self-conscious as they stepped towards the growing gathering of Jellicles, attracting a bit of attention.

Etcetera, Electra and Jemima were huddled close and chatting around a beaming Victoria, all four pausing to stare dreamily as the pair walked by. Etcetera in particular squealed lightly as she noticed how closely Tugger was holding his mate.

Tugger being Tugger, was unable to resist the attention, and flashed a winning grin as they passed the foursome of queens.

Mistoffelees couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I get the feeling you're _definitely_ going to enjoy yourself tonight."

"You'd better believe it," Tugger said, dropping his voice to a rumbling whisper as his hand travelled lower, slowly stroking the base of Mistoffelees' tail. "Wait until I _really_ start enjoying myself."

"Mmm… Tugger, no!" Mistoffelees said, shivering for a moment before catching himself. He glanced around frantically, relieved when it seemed as though none of the surrounding Jellicles had noticed the little display. "Not here, for goodness' sake. We're not exactly alone right now!"

"We have time to find a quiet spot before the Ball starts," Tugger whispered hotly in his ear.

"No," Mistoffelees sighed, squirming away from his mate, though it was difficult to ignore how badly he wanted to stay close. "Munkustrap asked me to open the Ball with Victoria; I don't want to risk being late for that. Later though, definitely."

Tugger grinned. "At the mating dance?"

"No, _you_ have a date with Jenny," Mistoffelees said, grinning back.

Tugger's look of dejection was truly pathetic; he looked as though someone had dumped a bucket full of water over his head. "All right," he sighed melodramatically. "But you owe me a very nice time later, and I _will_ hold you to it. I want to hear you screaming my name."

"Tugger!" Mistoffelees said, desperately glancing around once more to make sure nobody had overheard. Etcetera, Jemina, Electra and Victoria were sauntering close to them, but were still chattering away among themselves.

"Like that, but with more passion," Tugger cheekily said. "Later."

The four young queens were still cheerfully staring at the two mates; Tugger quickly ambled off to join their group and bask in a few more stares, though not before mischievously winding his tail around Mistoffelees' rear.

Victoria, Etcetera and Jemima happily followed their idol, with Etcetera dreamily following the swishing arc of Tugger's tail as he wandered away. To Mistoffelees' surprise, Electra hung behind, smiling shyly as she fell into step next to him. Though she was the quieter of the gaggle of young queens, she was usually happily among Tugger's admirers.

"Misto?" she timidly said. "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course! Anything."

"I didn't mean to overhear, but you said that Tugger was going to sit with Jenny at the mating dance?"

Mistoffelees blinked curiously at her question. "Well, yes. I don't think it's a good idea for us to mate there in front of everyone. Too much attention… er, why do you ask?"

"I was hoping you could lie with me at the dance, then," Electra said. She hastily added, "Not mate, of course. Just lie with me and cuddle, whatever you'd like. I don't want the others to see me alone there."

"Of course," he said. It was a bit of an odd request; she was certainly old enough to seek a mate of her own, if she wanted to, and she was definitely an attractive queen who shouldn't have trouble finding someone. "There's nothing wrong with being alone at the dance, you know. I was alone last year. You haven't found a tom yet you'd like to ask for the mating dance?"

Electra nodded, a little uncomfortable as she glanced around, as though to make sure nobody was about to overhear. The young queens had long since left, giddily following Tugger; Rumpelteazer lounged nearby, whispering something in Mungojerrie's ear that made the tom snort; Alonzo was engaged in speaking with Admetus, throwing up his hands dramatically as he did so; the other closest Jellicle was Plato, who was stretching nervously and not paying them any attention. Surely he was more preoccupied with his upcoming dance with Victoria.

Electra looked distinctly embarrassed as she lowered her voice and said, "I'm not so sure I want to ask a tom to mate… um, ever. Maybe… maybe a queen, if one of them ever wants to…"

"Oh," Mistoffelees said, somewhat relieved that it was nothing more serious. "Don't worry, I understand… obviously."

"I thought you would," Electra agreed. "I'm not quite ready to tell everyone yet, and I don't want the other queens to know that something's up, so… maybe we can pretend you asked me to sit with you at the dance, and that's why I didn't ask anyone else?"

"Of course, Electra," Mistoffelees smiled. He leaned in to give her a quick, comforting nuzzle. "Come find me at the mating dance and we'll lie together. Don't worry about anyone noticing; I'm sure they'll all be staring at Victoria and Plato."

"Thanks, Misto," she said with a relieved sigh. "I hope Tugger isn't too disappointed about sitting without you at the dance."

"I think his ego will eventually recover."

Electra gave a shy, mischievous smile. "I suppose that means you won't try to make more kittens this year?"

"Probably not," Mistoffelees coughed. "Not at the Ball. We haven't seriously discussed—anyway, shouldn't you be going back to your friends? And asking _them_ embarrassing questions about their intimate life?"

"This is more fun," she grinned, though she nuzzled him back and began to leave. "I'll see you at the dance, Misto!"

Mistoffelees watched her leave, nudging her way through the growing crowd of Jellicles until she had found Tugger and his semi-circle of admirers. The sight was a bit of a mixed blessing; Mistoffelees guessed it was only a matter of time before Electra gathered the courage to share her preference with the others in the tribe, which would be lovely for her. And on that day, Tugger would lose a member of his fan club. He would have to remember to treat his mate kindly that day.

Above the junkyard, the sun had finished setting and a bright new Jellicle Moon was out. Mistoffelees glanced at the sky and smiled to himself; he was excited about the Ball, but not overwhelmed with frantic energy as he'd been the previous year. Finally, things were getting back to normal.

_Ah yes, normal_, he thought to himself. _So says the tom who gave birth to seven kittens a few months ago. _

The Ball would be officially set to start soon, from the looks of things. From across the crowd, Mistoffelees caught Demeter's eye; she was standing close to Munkustrap, watching him with an amused expression as he bustled about to make sure everyone was present and ready to begin. Demeter answered his gaze with a smile, and to Mistoffelees' relief, she looked fairly lighthearted on this night. Though Mistoffelees had been quick to make himself forget about their time spent in Macavity's clutches, Demeter had had a tougher time recovering from the experience, and on top of everything, it was the anniversary of her father's ascension to the Heaviside Layer. But she seemed cheerful and serene now, and that was enough to make Mistoffelees happy for her.

Munkustrap continued his quick inspection, preoccupied as always with the smooth running of the Ball. Mistoffelees watched as he gently pulled Victoria apart from the grouping of queens and whispered a question to her, to which she happily nodded and smiled. When Munkustrap moved on, she stayed on her own, stretching out a limb here and her tail there, warming up for her dance. _Both_ dances, actually, Mistoffelees remembered.

He slipped past a few Jellicles until he had reached Victoria, who brightened when she saw him approach. She had obviously taken great care to groom her pristine white fur and prepare herself for her upcoming mating dance.

"You look beautiful tonight," Mistoffelees said.

"Oh, come on," Victoria said, though she smiled demurely at the comment.

"Nervous?"

"About opening the Ball?" the white queen asked, shrugging lightly. "Maybe just a bit. But I've been practicing. And besides, I'll be with you."

"Not that," Mistoffelees said, gently flicking her on the ear. The gesture was more affectionate than teasing. "You know exactly what I mean."

She smiled wanly. "All right. I might be just a _little_ nervous about the mating dance."

"If it's any comfort, I think Plato's a great deal more nervous than you are. I think he's about to lose all his fur."

"Misto, be nice," Victoria giggled. "You know how shy he is; he's just terrified about dancing in front of everybody."

"Don't worry," Mistoffelees warmly said. "He absolutely adores you, Vicky. I'm sure once your dance starts, he won't think of anything but you."

"Well, that's a lot of talk from someone who didn't even bother to formally dance a union with _his_ mate," Victoria chided, flicking him back on the ear.

"Would you believe, I'm also rather shy?"

"Oh yes! Misto the magician, performing great and phenomenal feats, is definitely shy," Victoria said, then got a terribly wicked gleam in her eyes. "Speaking of great feats of magic…"

"Please don't ask-"

"Do you plan on trying for more kittens?"

"I _said_ don't ask," Mistoffelees sighed. "Don't you think we have our paws full already with this litter?"

"Oh, but they're so adorable! Aloysius is such a good little dancer already, and even Mandragora's been learning! How could you not want more?"

"Here's a deal: you and Plato have some of your own first, and then we'll talk about Tugger and I having a second litter. What do you say?"

Victoria smiled, a happy, faraway look in her eyes. Clearly, she had been dreaming about her own kittens for a while now. "Deal."

The conversation stopped short as Mistoffelees first smelled and then felt Munkustrap touching him on the shoulder. He was all business once the Ball started.

"Misto, Victoria," he said. "Are you both ready? We're going to open the Ball soon."

"Of course, Munk," Mistoffelees nodded. He extended a paw to Victoria. "Ready?"

"To dance?" she said with a smile. "Always."

* * *

><p><em>More to come soon. Thank you again for reading!<em>


	2. A Curious Beast

**During the Ball**

_And now, one more installment of 'stuff that happened during the ball, y'all!'_

_**the1andonlyofo**__, thank you so much! It's nice to hear from you again! __**J. L. Lunar**__, thank you! Imagine how hard it must be for Misto and Tug to keep track of all the kitties. ;) __**HGP**__, thank you! Here's more! __**sfeather**__, thank you! Always nice to hear from you as well. :)_

_A big thank-you to __**CrazyIndigoChild**__ for beta-reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>2. A Curious Beast<strong>

**(The following takes place during "The Old Gumbie Cat" (because you will notice that Misto disappears behind the car at the beginning of the song, and doesn't pop up again until Tugger's song. Curious indeed!) and contains naughty, naughty sex. NOT FOR KITTENS.)**

"Now just what is that supposed to be?"

Tugger's voice startled him; Mistoffelees had only just leapt off the old car after working a tiny bit of magic, helping Jenny make her entrance for her much-anticipated song. He hadn't expected to run into his mate back here, but then again, he shouldn't have been surprised that Tugger instantly sniffed him out the second he was alone and out of sight.

The Maine coon was now curiously holding up part of what was ostensibly a cockroach costume. Mistoffelees himself hadn't had any hand in it; it had been Jellylorum's idea to honour Jenny's work with a song and costumes, and had spent the better part of the last few weeks working the young toms and queens on the costumes, cobbled together from scrap material found in the junkyard. An old fork was meant to complete the ensemble.

"It's for Jenny's song," Mistoffelees explained with a shrug. He knew Tugger hadn't been asked to participate; Munkustrap had all but banned him from any potential spotlight moments, and he was especially forbidden from participating in the Pekes and Pollicles battle story. "The queens thought it would be nice for everyone to have a part in her song. After all, she's the one who stayed behind to sit for the kittens last year."

Tugger had been holding up the costume against Mistoffelees' chest, as though testing the look, and now winced. "I suppose that means Jezebel's going to expect a full fanfare and symphony after sitting for our litter this year."

"She'll deserve more than whatever we give her, that's for certain."

Bored with inspecting the costume, Tugger tossed it back to the ground and focused his attention on his mate instead, drawing him close for a nuzzle. "No one ever dresses up for my songs," he sighed melodramatically.

"How could anyone plan a costume?" Mistoffelees said, laying his head against Tugger's mane. It was nice to be able to focus on Tugger's scent. "All you ever do is barge in and interrupt everyone else's songs. Or make a mockery of the actual songs. It's like you _want_ Munk to have a nervous breakdown."

"Mungojerrie owes me a bag of catnip if it happens in the middle of a song," Tugger explained as he began to nibble at Mistoffelees' ears.

The small tom moaned, then elegantly wiggled out of Tugger's arms; he didn't want to miss his cue for the dancing in Jenny's song, and it was much too easy to be distracted by Tugger right now. From the other side of the car, out of sight, he could hear Munkustrap sweetly singing about Jenny's good works with her mice.

"That explains a lot," Mistoffelees said, glancing around for the pieces of his costume. "Why don't you do something to actually earn a song?"

"Maybe I'll offer to watch all the kittens next year!"

Mistoffelees delicately snorted. "Not if you want to keep your fur, Tug. Though I suppose that would precipitate Munk's nervous—what are you doing?"

It had taken him a few moments to catch on; he'd assumed Tugger was grooming his mane back into place after they'd cuddled just before, but it quickly became apparent that Tugger was putting a distinct amount of effort into making himself presentable, preening his mane and licking at the smooth black fur of his arms. He only put in this much effort to impress his mate, his fan club… or to steal the spotlight.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Tugger said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh no. No no no. You are _not_ going to interrupt Jenny's song! Especially not if Munk is the one singing it!"

"I think of it more as improvisation, rather than interruption."

"Don't you dare!" Mistoffelees said as Tugger turned and made to leap over the hood of the car. "I forbid you from going out there!"

Tugger turned back and smirked. "You _forbid_ me? Exactly how is that supposed to work?"

All right, so maybe Tugger had a point. No one told him what to do, especially not when he clearly had his mind made up. Still, Mistoffelees had one weapon in his arsenal to bring a prey like Tugger.

Tugger was again preparing to jump onto the hood of the car; in a lightning-quick move, Mistoffelees reached over, and firmly grabbed hold of his mate's rear.

It had the desired effect; Tugger stopped short, flicking his tail with interest at the unexpected contact. Still grasping the muscled buttocks—which, he had to admit, _were_ quite spectacular—Mistoffelees spun Tugger around, curled a leg around his hip, and pulled the other cat down for a rough, passionate kiss.

Tugger made a small sound of surprise, his shock quickly wearing off as he reached down to hold Mistoffelees' leg in place, sliding his rough tongue into his mate's mouth to deepen the kiss.

It was Tugger who finally pulled his lips away, smelling strongly of arousal and his voice down to a low growl. "Now what's this about?"

"What does it look like, you impossible flirt?" Mistoffelees hoarsely said. He shivered as Tugger's hand began to rub along his leg. "I'm trying to distract you by appealing to your base desires."

"So you _are_ in the mood, then? After all that wailing about the mating dance?"

"It's our first full night without the kittens, of course I'm in the —hmmph!"

He'd forgotten how incredibly quick an aroused Tugger could move. Within seconds, his mate had him caught in another searing hot kiss, while his paws roughly caressed their way down Mistoffelees' back to grasp the back of his thighs. Mistoffelees broke the kiss to gasp as Tugger lifted him effortlessly and firmly pressed his back to the metallic side of the car.

"H-Here?" Mistoffelees asked, though he found he couldn't care less about the locale as Tugger began to savagely lick and nip at his neck, leaving him excited and fully hard within seconds. He couldn't help himself, desperate for friction, and began to flex his hips to press himself against Tugger, further aroused as he bumped against the familiar heat and hardness there.

Claws out, he anchored himself around Tugger's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist, finding the perfect rhythm and just the right amount of pressure as he continued to rub himself against Tugger, sliding his member against the fur of Tugger's pelvis. He began to gasp, already shamelessly close to climax, a clear testament to how much his body had missed this intimacy.

"Tugger!" he cried, then brought his voice down to a whisper. They were still close to the main Ball, after all, and just on the other side of the car, Mistoffelees could still hear Munkustrap and some of the queens singing for Jenny. The dancing was about to begin and, of course, he would miss it.

He almost felt sorry for missing Jenny's song. _Almost_.

Tugger, for his part, had stopped biting his neck and had let his hands fall down to grasp Mistoffelees' hips, aiding his rocking motions. Though heavy eyelids, Mistoffelees could see his mate sporting a rather beastly grin and staring down at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tugger cheekily asked, though his own voice was thick with arousal.

"Everlasting," Mistoffelees moaned. He couldn't help it; he felt silly for deriving so much pleasure from essentially just humping Tugger's pelvis. He hadn't wanted their first fumbling mating of the night to end so quickly for him, but he was too close to coming, and it felt too good to stop. "I-I think I'm going to-"

Tugger growled lowly and freed one paw, deliberately searching through Mistoffelees' chest fur. "Go ahead, Misto. Let go."

The wandering paw found its goal, pressing against a nipple and rubbing slowly. While Mistoffelees' body had mostly gone back to normal after the kittens, there still remained the rather fascinating side effect of a very sensitive chest. All it took were a few seconds of the caress before Mistoffelees climaxed with a near-breathless whimper, releasing all over Tugger's fur.

His arms fell limply from Tugger's neck as he fell back, bonelessly, onto the car, drawing in great heaves of breath. Tugger was still supporting him, his claws lightly pricking the skin of his hips.

Mistoffelees' eye slipped shut as he waited for the rush to pass; he felt Tugger move against him, giving his hips a few little thrusts, and he gasped as he felt Tugger's fangs brush against his neck.

He had an idea of what his mate had in mind next; he would work on all of Mistoffelees' sensitive spots and get him worked up again, then spin him around against the car to take him. Mind-reading was not among Mistoffelees' magical gifts; but after being mated to Tugger for a year, he knew the older tom's tricks and thoughts better than he himself did.

He let Tugger nip at his neck for a bit, rearing up for a kiss. And Mistoffelees _was_ getting easily excited all over again by this, though he still needed to maintain his original plan—distracting Tugger from creating a disturbance out there in the middle of Jenny's song.

Before Tugger had a chance to seize control, he grasped the older tom's hips and spun him around so Tugger was now reclining against the car, too surprised by the sudden motion to resist. Mistoffelees then dropped to his knees, purring seductively and raking his claws along Tugger's thighs.

Tugger looked down at him with keen interest, a knowing grin slowly curving his lips as Mistoffelees ran his tongue, slowly, over the smooth black fur of his pelvis, clearing away the evidences of the small tom's earlier orgasm. The licking grew more passionate, and soon Mistoffelees moved lower to run his tongue carefully up and down his mate's rigid organ.

Tugger reacted with an abandoned groan, throwing his head back against the car and reaching down to place his paws on the small tom's head. Mistoffelees knew how much Tugger enjoyed this particular kind of intimacy, which had become even more rare with the kittens around. Any mating had to be quick and to-the-point, and above all, quiet. Now, he could tell Tugger was desperate to grasp his head and push himself inside his mouth, and he knew Tugger wasn't ready to be patient.

Neither was he, for that matter. Opening his lips, he slowly took Tugger into his mouth, letting his fangs graze the hard flesh just so. Out on the other side of the car, he could hear the Jellicle recreating Jenny's beetles' tattoo. In an interesting counterpoint to the rhythmic dancing, Tugger's tail began to twitch in excitement and thump loudly against the metal of the car.

Mistoffelees had meant all this as a distraction, but he couldn't deny how nice it felt to be close to Tugger like this, savouring the aroused taste of his mate, feeling the heat that practically radiated from his long fur, listening to his unashamed groans of pleasure as Mistoffelees continued to lick and suck at him. All he could think of was spreading himself out and letting Tugger take him against the car, but he did have one apprehension about the two of them mating tonight, and that-

Tugger's groan suddenly turned into a growl, and Mistoffelees had to work to keep his mate's hips from thrusting too hard into his mouth. He knew that Tugger was seconds away from orgasm, and sure enough, the growling intensified and the taste of Tugger's release soon filled his mouth.

As Tugger now limply reclined back on the car, Mistoffelees released him and knelt back, giving his mate a cheeky look as he licked his whiskers. He received a deep, satisfied grin from Tugger in return.

Tugger's eyes looked glazed over with exhaustion for a moment, though a few blinks and deep breaths later, he seemed full of energy once more, pulling Mistoffelees to his feet and kissing him deeply. He moaned into Mistoffelees' mouth, doubtless tasting himself, crushing the small tom to his body as they kissed.

Mistoffelees shivered, rubbing his chest slowly against Tugger. Jenny's song was on the verge of ending; he couldn't quite recall who was meant to perform next, but he could only assume he needed to distract Tugger a while longer, and if it meant more of this…

Tugged suddenly ended the kiss, pulling back to look at his mate with a gleam in his eyes. "You look a little tired, Misto. Why don't you stay here for a bit and rest?"

"What?" Mistoffelees blinked dazedly, at a loss now without Tugger's warm body pressed to his. He caught on quickly enough as Tugger gave himself a quick bout of grooming. "Oh no, you're not going out there!"

"I warned Munk," Tugger said airily, fluffing up his mane. "You can't keep the spotlight away from the Rum Tum Tugger."

"Don't," Mistoffelees said. "Or I'll… I'll interrupt _your_ song."

Tugger grinned cheekily. "You wouldn't. And I mean that literally; you wouldn't even know how."

"Tugger!" Mistoffelees spluttered. Anger, and post-orgasm lethargy were making him a little less than eloquent. "You… you terrible-"

"Feel free to come dance with everyone else during my song," Tugger whispered into his ear, before dashing off to make his entrance.

Mistoffelees sighed resignedly and watched him go. Moments later, his mate's powerful voice filled the clearing, joined by the other Jellicles. Where did Tugger find all that energy? He wanted to sleep now.

"Maybe I'll just watch," he muttered to himself, and began to climb back up onto the old car to watch the enthusiastic impromptu performance. And maybe he _would_ show Tugger he was perfectly capable of interrupting a song.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know about you, but I always got a "just got some action!" vibe from Tugger during his song. Just sayin'.<em>

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. A Terrible Bore?

**During the Ball**

_**the1andonlyofo**__, now I definitely want to see a music video starring Tugger, to the tune of "I Just Had Sex". :D __**HGP**__, thank you! Just wait, there's more. __**J. L. Lunar**__, you got that right. Tugger's not going to waste a second. And you'll see, I find that a few questions about the Ball can be answered with "sex". XD __**MG**__, thank you so much! I hope you'll keep enjoying the story. _

_A big thank-you to __**CrazyIndigoChild**__ for beta-reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>3. A Terrible Bore?<strong>

**(This chapter takes place during "The Rum Tum Tugger". It's a tad short, as it consists mostly of Misto's musings)**

"I have to wonder sometimes, lad, if it's the kittens or the Rum Tum Tugger who are the bigger handful for you."

Mistoffelees smiled wanly. Skimbleshanks was only teasing, he knew; the orange tabby had been present and active during the birth of his kittens and knew as well as anyone how responsible Tugger could be when needed. Though he had to admit Tugger _was_ acting like a bit of a kitten tonight. Their brief mating behind the car, just a few minutes earlier, hadn't slowed him down one bit. He was dancing and flirting and making quite the spectacle of himself, bounding around so much that Mistoffelees nearly missed ducking to avoid the ball that Tugger playfully kicked in his direction. And after all the time they'd both spent yelling at the kittens not to throw their toys inside the den.

"Tugger can feed himself without making a mess, so for the moment, he's easier to handle than the little ones," Mistoffelees said in reply.

Skimble chuckled, giving him a quick, fatherly pat on the head. "For the moment, at least. I don't suppose you two are planning to add a few more kittens to the mix any time soon?"

Mistoffelees sighed. "Tugger will be sitting with Jenny at the mating dance; I suppose that should give you your answer."

Skimble chuckled again, and that seemed enough for him. It was for the better; Mistoffelees was not particularly in the mood for such discussions and this seemed like as good as any a time for him to leap from the car boot and try, as he had sternly promised Tugger a few minutes ago, to interrupt his song.

All right, so maybe Tugger _wasn't_ a terrible bore, but it was the best he could come up with on the spot.

Naturally, it didn't slow his mate down one bit, and Mistoffelees resignedly went to sit on a pipe on the other side of the clearing, watching Tugger continue his ostentatious dancing and enjoying the young queens and toms at his feet, like the showcat he was.

Skimble had been jesting earlier, of course, but the implied question was clear: _just what do you see in Tugger?_ It was a good thing that Mistoffelees didn't easily take offense; after nearly a full year of hearing Jellicles wonder aloud what he saw in Tugger- and wonder if they'd stayed together only because Mistoffelees had gotten unexpectedly pregnant- any other cat would have become distinctly frustrated, not to mention insulted.

Demeter had asked him, all those months ago and in the middle of a stressful situation in Macavity's captivity, what he saw in Tugger. Jenny, Jezebel and Jellylorum asked him every so often, in a tone that was supposed to imply warm teasing, as though they weren't fishing for gossip material.

Even the young queens, his close friends and otherwise Tugger's most fervent admirers, had asked him the question, as though Tugger was fine for a queen to sigh and fawn over, but not to _actually_ want as a mate- and it seemed to Mistoffelees that even Bombalurina was starting to share this opinion these days, though it clearly wasn't stopping her from trying her charms on Tugger once again, if only to demonstrate that she could. How brazen, Mistoffelees huffed to himself, watching as she sidled up and draped herself all over _his_ mate.

Mistoffelees tried not to smirk when Tugger playfully bumped her aside time and again until she finally met the ground. Even Tugger's rejections came with flair.

So what did he see in Tugger? It wasn't that Mistoffelees didn't understand the questioning, really. Granted, everyone in the tribe loved Tugger to some extent—the queens responded positively to his unrepentant feline masculinity, as did some of the younger toms. Even Plato, all grown up and ready to be mated later that night, couldn't resist showing off a little for the tom he'd so admired for so long.

The rest of the young toms aspired to just be like Tugger one day. The older cats thought of him as a handful, but still a charmer. Even Demeter had grown to love him as one loves family. But despite all that, it was no secret that no one had ever really considered Tugger to be proper mate and father material.

And that included Mistoffelees himself. As he'd told Tugger almost exactly a year ago—the older cat liked to flirt, to kid, to play around. He didn't want a mate, or at least, he never acted as though he did, as though anyone had ever caught his eye in that way. That was simply Tugger being, well, Tugger. If he acted as though there was nothing he wanted, then no one could mock him for not getting it.

Maybe that wasn't entirely true; everyone knew Tugger wanted attention, and the flirt had never tried to deny that. Even now, as Mistoffelees watched his mate from his seat on the pipe, it was obvious he was thoroughly thriving as the centre of attention. Most Jellicles, as a simple matter of their heritage, were natural showcats, spotlight-seekers. Tugger simply had enough of the showcat instinct for four or five cats. Not to mention how he'd passed down those showcat instinct to some of their kittens; Mistoffelees ruefully shook his head as he thought of Aloysius mimicking his father's inappropriate dance moves, and of Josephine already seeking any and all attention she could get.

For all his brashness, Tugger was certainly irresistibly charming and entertaining. And there was one thing Mistoffelees would openly grant: when there was indeed something Tugger wanted, something for which he wasn't willing to hide his desire… he would move the Heaviside Layer itself to keep that thing.

At first, Mistoffelees simply assumed this attitude applied to mating, and nothing else. He had to admit that mating with Tugger left him feeling as though no other cat ever existed for Tugger, as though his attention would never stray from pleasuring his mate. It certainly made sex incredible, but what made their relationship work was that it didn't stop there.

Mistoffelees had been a little embarrassed about his surprise at Tugger's loving and protective attentiveness during this past year, during his pregnancy and the caring of their kittens. Embarrassed, because maybe his surprise implied that a small part of him expected Tugger to be unwilling to step up to this responsibility, that he expected Tugger to be the shallow, egocentric cat most of the others assumed he was.

He wasn't. He was anything _but_. And Mistoffelees had stopped feeling surprised after watching Tugger, all brashness and showmanship reigned in, gently holding one or two of their newly-born kittens and watching them as they slept, soothing them as they cried for seemingly hours, letting them tug at his mane and knead him with their little claws. He could be surprisingly patient and gentle with them, even when Mistoffelees himself was ready to scream or cry out of frustration from dealing with their litter. It impressed him especially to watch Tugger hold Mandragora, the smallest and weakest of their litter, the kitten who had been saved at birth only thanks to Tugger's quick, creative thinking.

Tugger was a flirt. A curious cat, a curious beast, as artful and knowing as any Jellicle had a right to be.

_And_, Mistoffelees mused contently. _He's mine_.

* * *

><p><em>A bit of a shorty, but that just means more is coming soon. Thanks, all!<em>


	4. Smiling Alone

**During the Ball**

**t_he1andonlyofo_**_, thank you! I have to say, your friend sounds pretty cool (and perceptive!) Though I have to wonder how the conversation about my stories got started. "Well, speaking of Misto and Tugger being gay for each other—have you ever heard of mpreg?" ;) **Molting Parrot**, it's always nice to hear from you, even if you don't think you have anything particular to say. You can just go "HI, LOL!" and I'll be happy. :) **HGP**, thank you! Here's more for ya, though the focus will shift from Tugger and Misto for just one chapter._

_A big thank-you to **CrazyIndigoChild** for beta-reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>4. Smiling Alone<strong>

**(This chapter takes us from "Grizabella the Glamour Cat" to the end of "Bustopher Jones". A quick look at Demeter and Grizabella, before we return to our beloved toms.)**

As someone who made a career of barging in and interrupting other Jellicles' songs, Tugger was normally well-equipped to handle interruptions of his own. But this situation was different; it wasn't just Tugger who bristled at the arrival of this stranger.

Before Mistoffelees could so much as speak to or smell the newcomer, Munkustrap carefully but firmly urged him back. It took a few minutes, watching the Jellicles' guarded, cold and nearly aggressive reactions, for him to realize just who this pitiful, scraggly cat was. Demeter approached her, fighting every step of the way between her obvious close feelings for this cat, and her simultaneous revulsion. Revulsion won out in the end and Demeter too recoiled from her, turning her back on the stranger, though it was clear the shunning was hurting her as well.

As Mistoffelees sat from a distance and watched the old, gray queen sing to the dispassionate tribe, he understood. He'd been told about her for the first time at last year's Ball; this was Demeter's aunt, the one who had abandoned the remaining members of her family to their pain after the death of Demeter's mother at the hands of Macavity. Demeter's father, Cyrano, had only found peace after ascending to the Heaviside Layer and quite possibly being reborn as one of Mistoffelees' own kittens, named after the departed tom.

At first glance, he pitied her; she was worn and torn, obviously lonely and suffering. It was strange to see the Jellicles so cold towards her; Mistoffelees had never known them to openly hate anyone or anything aside from Macavity. He pitied her also as he watched Demeter address her in return, though her song would have seemed cruel if Mistoffelees hadn't known the story, if he hadn't seen what she'd selfishly abandoned them to.

Grizabella, the Glamour Cat. He supposed she'd been beautiful once, probably a lot like Demeter. But there was nothing glamorous about her now, nothing in appearance and surely not in character, and so Mistoffelees found himself swept away with the others, singing to this Grizabella as she slunk away from the tribe.

He didn't notice that Demeter had also slunk away, following the old gray cat as she stumbled back out into the darkness of the junkyard.

* * *

><p>It wasn't clear where the former glamour cat intended to go. She ambled slowly and gracelessly through the junkyard, probably meaning to head toward the exit at some point. Demeter wondered if she meant to have herself a little visit of her former home, away from the glares of the tribe. She seemed so preoccupied that she didn't hear the tread of Demeter's paws as the golden queen followed her around.<p>

"Grizabella?"

It felt strange to utter her name. In her younger days, Demeter had always referred to her as 'auntie', or 'aunt Grizabella', though now any affectionate title felt wrong.

Grizabella turned to her with a hopeful smile; she looked so grateful that someone had addressed her that it was nearly pathetic. "Demeter? Oh, little Demeter, it is you! I thought I recognized you. You look so beautiful, you've grown into a lovely queen, but I always knew you would…"

"Why did you decide to come back?" Demeter sternly interrupted. "Why now, of all times? And don't say it was because you missed us."

Grizabella opened and closed her mouth a few times, as though it was exactly what she'd intended to say and couldn't think of anything else. She finally sighed resignedly. "I did miss you. All of you. Of course that's why I came back."

Demeter took a step back; Grizabella had been ambling towards her and she wanted to signal to her aunt that she wasn't in the mood for closeness. "You didn't seem to miss us enough to stay or come back when it mattered."

Grizabella stopped in her tracks, any trace of a smile now gone. "I couldn't. Don't you see? It was too hard for me."

"And it wasn't too hard for me?" Demeter hissed. "I was a kitten. My father was alone. We _needed_ you!"

"I saw her, you know," Grizabella softly said. "Your mother. When we all found her, after what Macavity did to her. It… well, it wasn't easy to forget a sight like that. Not easy at all. Leaving was…"

"Easier?" Demeter asked.

Grizabella looked up, a heartbreaking look in her worn eyes. Instead of replying, she glanced wistfully about her, as though noticing the junkyard again for the first time. Demeter had followed her close to the entrance of the yard, near the loose wooden fence boards and an old rusted truck.

"I missed it here," Grizabella said. "Oh, like you can't imagine. The smell of it, everything… there's nothing like it out there, you know. Nothing like the memories I have of this place." She met Demeter's eyes and continued quickly, so as to forestall any more jabs from her niece. "I didn't see Cyrano out there. Where is he? Do you think he'd mind if I wanted to speak to him? I have so many things I'd like to talk about-"

"He went to the Heaviside Layer at last year's Ball."

Grizabella blinked. "Oh. I see. I'm sorry."

"He needed it, after everything that happened to him," Demeter said. With a purposeful sting, she added, "Not all of us were able to take the easy way out and run away."

Grizabella only nodded, unable or unwilling to argue the point any further. She looked thoroughly defeated. "I missed him. I would have liked to… D-Do you suppose he's at peace? In his new Jellicle life, at the Heaviside Layer?"

"Yes," Demeter said. It was tempting to let her guard down to reminisce with Grizabella, but she steeled herself to be hard. "I know he is. A… a friend of mine had kittens shortly after the last Ball. They decided to name one of them after my father. I would like to think he returned to a new life that way. Safe, loved… with no memories."

"Oh, that _is_ nice," Grizabella said wistfully. "Do… do you suppose I could see this kitten? All of them?"

Demeter shook her head. "That might not be a good idea. I don't know if their parents would want you around them. Especially not their father. He remembers you."

Everyone who was around at the time of her mother's imprisonment remembered, of course, even if they were quite young, like Demeter herself had been, and Munkustrap and Tugger and others of their generation. They'd been too young to really understand exactly why Grizabella had left, but they remembered watching and hearing Cyrano cry, a broken tom, and that was enough to spur a surprisingly long-lasting hatred. It was only the kittens of the tribe, most of which weren't even born at the time, who didn't quite understand why they were meant to shun this stranger.

"This tribe doesn't forget or forgive," Grizabella said miserably. "They're treating me like I'm going to scratch their eyes out."

"Can you blame them? They're the ones who had to work to comfort my father, and look after me. How could you possibly expect them to be pleased to see you?" It was a struggle for Demeter to hide the quiver in her voice as she said, "I needed you, Grizabella. Some terrible things have happened in the last year. Macavity, he… well, it doesn't matter. But it would have helped to have you around with me."

Grizabella lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I understand why you came," Demeter said with a small sigh. "But I think it's better that you leave us alone from now on. Things will never be the way they used to. You'll have to settle for your memories."

She'd expected Grizabella to beg or plead her case, but the old cat only nodded sorrowfully. "I would have liked to have danced here again, just once. Do you know how long it's been since I've danced under the Jellicle moon? I can't dance anymore. I haven't been able, not like the old days, in the tribe. Out there… it's not the same."

"Then maybe you should have stayed there."

Demeter turned her back to the old cat, flicking her tail in anger as she marched away. It had the advantage of marking her point, though it was mainly so Grizabella wouldn't see her cry as she walked away.

It was only on the way back towards the clearing, where she heard the distant sound of Bustopher Jones' voice, that another nagging feeling popped up in the back of her mind. Like a presence… a cold, smoky presence, the likes of which was familiar, that she'd tried so hard to forget.

She broke into a sprint as the song ended and a crash resounded throughout the junkyard. _Macavity…!_

* * *

><p><em>I noticed one day that Demeter crawls off-stage after Grizabella, just before the "Bustopher Jones" song begins. I like to think she followed her for whatever reason, to talk or to make sure she was all right. Demeter's relationship with Grizabella has always fascinated me, since Demeter always seemed drawn to Griz, but then giving in to everyone's obvious hatred. <em>

_In any case, thank you all for reading. The next chapter will feature our favourite toms getting frisky again, I promise. ;)_


	5. Under the Moon

**During the Ball**

_**the1andonlyofo**__, I know exactly how that feels too. I'm sorry you had to deal with it as well. Now here's some friskiness to cheer us up! **HGP**, thank you! Enjoy. :)_

_A big thank-you to __**CrazyIndigoChild**__ for beta-reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>5. Under the Moon<strong>

**(This chapter takes place during "Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer" and contains naughty, naughty sex. NOT FOR KITTENS.)**

He'd started running automatically, the moment the loud crash reverberated over the junkyard. While several of the other Jellicles merely ran for cover, Mistoffelees' first instinct was to sprint for Jezebel's den, and look in on his kittens, with Tugger close on his heels.

_Macavity_. Mistoffelees hadn't bothered to think rationally; the moment he heard Demeter's cry, he sprang into action, terror and anger melding into one. If Macavity dared to come anywhere near his kittens… anywhere near his home…

But something was… a little off now. He'd gotten so used to Macavity's scent, and to the dreadfully familiar aura of the Hidden Paw. He thought he'd sensed it a few moments ago, but to his growing relief, Mistoffelees realized there was nothing left to sense. Macavity wasn't there. Not in the junkyard, anyway.

He skidded to a halt, with Tugger nearly crashing into him. He needed a moment of concentration instead of blind panic; he directed his senses towards the recently-vacated clearing, and relief grew even stronger as he felt only the presences of two very mischievous cats.

At his side, Tugger was shuffling impatiently, clearing wishing to continue the dash to the kittens. "Misto-?"

"It's all right," Mistoffelees said. "It's not Macavity."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he answered after another moment's concentration. "It's just Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. I suppose we should just let them have their bit of fun."

Mistoffelees slumped down on a nearby wooden crate, heart still racing after the recent scare. Around them, some of the other fleeing Jellicle also began to slow down and relax as they too realized they were under no threat.

Tugger, however, was not so easily convinced. "Demeter thought it was him."

"Me too, at first," Mistoffelees shrugged lightly. "I'm not sure… I thought I felt him for a moment, but it's gone now. He's not here. I'd know."

"We should see the kittens anyway…"

"Tug, no. Trust me, they're fine. I'd know if anything was wrong with them. Besides, you're on edge. You'll only upset them. And if they see us, they'll want to come home now. Do you want to cut your evening short?"

"But…"

"It's all right, anyway. Look."

He nudged Tugger in the right direction; a few paces away, Alonzo and Cassandra were engaged in a quick, hushed conversation. After a few seconds, Alonzo quickly nuzzled his mate and walked off in the direction of Jezebel's den.

"See? He'll let us know if anything's wrong with the kittens. But they're fine, I know it. Trust me."

Tugger heaved a dramatic sigh and plopped down on the crate next to Mistoffelees. "I suppose you're right."

"And to think _I_ was the one worried about leaving them alone tonight."

"I'm not worried," Tugger protested. "I'm just…"

"Being a mother hen?"

"Shut it."

With a small smile, Mistoffelees nestled his head against Tugger's shoulder and relaxed, idly twining his fingers into Tugger's mane as he watched two Jellicles slowly stroll by the otherwise-deserted area: Victoria, leading the way with a coy smile, and Plato, who followed her with a love-struck look on his face. They were conversing too quietly for Mistoffelees to hear but even from a distance, it was clear they were smitten for one another.

"Those two will be so happy as mates," Mistoffelees remarked.

"Mm, I just hope Victoria doesn't plan to give up her spot in my fan club after they've formally mated," Tugger said. "It's bad enough Plato doesn't hang around like he used to. I can't believe they're both old enough to be mates."

"Can you imagine next year's Ball? At least one of our kittens will be taking a mate by then, I'm sure."

"Don't say that!" Tugger said, with a start that nearly knocked Mistoffelees off his shoulder. "They're much too young to be thinking of that!"

"What?" Mistoffelees frowned. "They'll all be old enough by then."

"They'll still be much too young to think about mates."

"Tug, they'll be about the same age as I was when you and I became mates. And it wouldn't surprise me if Tourmaline decided to take Verismo as-"

"Everlasting, no! She'd better not."

"Well, why not?"

It was amusing to watch the torment on Tugger's face as he struggled to think of a good reason. "They're just kittens, Misto," he sighed after a while. "They shouldn't be growing up so quickly and thinking about mates."

"And kittens of their own?"

"And kittens of their—they'd better not! I'm not old enough to have grandkits!"

"And if our kittens have grown up," Mistoffelees cheekily said, pointedly glossing over the fact that if anything, _he_ was the one much too young to have grandkits. "Then that means you have to grow up, isn't that right? No more flirting, no more fan club…"

Tugger groaned and buried in face in Mistoffelees' head fur. "And I was just beginning to enjoy my carefree youth. Please tell me I'm not getting old."

"Tug, you are the most ridiculously dramatic tom I know."

Tugger murmured something into his fur that was either an agreement or a protest.

With a smile, Mistoffelees snuggled into Tugger's broad chest and playfully lashed his tail against his mate's legs. "This has been an interesting night so far, hasn't it? First Demeter's aunt shows up unexpectedly, and now this Macavity scare…"

"Well, you know what they say about the Jellicle Ball and interesting things," Tugger said, peeling his face from between Mistoffelees' ears and resting his cheek against the top of his head.

"Mm-hm… I seem to recall last year's Ball well enough…"

Before Tugger had a chance to respond, Mistoffelees gracefully swung one leg over Tugger's thighs and straddled his mate, leaning in for a kiss. He groaned softly as Tugger reached up to gently knead his rear, already so worked up that it was as though they hadn't enjoyed each other less than an hour ago.

Mistoffelees' only regret, as he rolled his hips against Tugger's, was that they had very little time at the moment. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer's impromptu performance wasn't going to last forever and already, he could sense a few impatient Jellicles heading back towards the clearing to put a stop to it and resume the night's festivities. It wouldn't be long before someone came looking for them both.

Not that those facts were about to stop Mistoffelees. Or Tugger, for that matter.

The flimsy wooden crate creaked slightly under their combined weight as Mistoffelees stopped his rocking and sat back on Tugger's thighs, grinning mischievously as he reached down to grasp his mate's hardening flesh, pumping it gently for a few moments.

With a groan, Tugger reached up to tightly grasp his neck scruff, pulling on it; it wasn't a bite, but the pressure was enough to make Mistoffelees shiver slightly in pleasure and increase the pace of his stroking.

Still holding his scruff, Tugger brought him closer, breathing hotly into his ear before whispering, "I want to be inside you." He punctuated the statement by gently slipping a finger beneath Mistoffelees' tail.

The thought made Mistoffelees pause, loosening his grip around Tugger's member. Everlasting, it wasn't that he didn't _want_ to, but… "No, Tug… maybe we'd better not. I-I don't know if… if it might make more kittens."

"It's not as if we haven't already mated since… and it hasn't happened again."

"I know that," Mistoffelees quickly said. "But maybe the Jellicle moon had something to do with me getting pregnant last year. I'm not sure if I'm ready to risk having another litter. I mean, are _you_?"

"I suppose not," Tugger said evenly, though Mistoffelees didn't miss the small droop of his shoulders. He wondered if the disappointment was due to the lack of proper mating, or the lack of possibility of having more kittens.

Mistoffelees resumed the stroking, almost as an apology, and leaned in to place a kiss on Tugger's jaw. "We can still enjoy ourselves. Would you like me to do something else-?"

"Mm, no," Tugger said, reclining back slightly on the crate to watch the motion. "This is nice. Don't stop."

Mistoffelees was all too pleased to obey, and met Tugger's gaze as he braced one hand by winding it in his mate's thick mane while his other hand continued to move up and down the rigid flesh. It amused him that Tugger wasn't usually in the habit of closing his eyes while they mated; he usually liked to keep an eye on whatever they were doing, though he'd sometimes lose himself and stare off with a glazed look in his eyes. It was both endearing and occasionally disconcerting, especially since Mistoffelees was a tad shy about being, well, watched.

Tugger blinked lazily once and looked off into the distance beyond Mistoffelees' shoulder, biting his lip to keep from making any more noise than his quiet panting. After a few moments, Tugger suddenly gave a snort of laughter between breaths.

"Are you laughing at me?" Mistoffelees huffed.

"No, no—Admetus just walked by," Tugger gasped, bucking his hips into his mate's grasp. "Took one look at us and just ran off. You should have seen the look on his face."

"I think he always has that look," Mistoffelees said with a smile. It was, however, a reminder that they were hardly in a private area, and pressed for time. In an effort to hasten things, he increased the speed of his stroking and leaned in to roughly lick at Tugger's jaw line.

It had the desired effect; Tugger growled loudly and bucked a few times in his grip, coming all over Mistoffelees' hand and arm.

"Oh, Misto," Tugger groaned, once he had been released. He slumped back a bit on the crate with a lazy, satisfied smile on his face. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Mistoffelees smiled and sat back on Tugger's thighs, licked his arm fur clean. "Oh, I think I do."

For all his talk of getting old, Tugger certainly had the energy of an adolescent cat. He was instantly recovered, sitting up to kiss Mistoffelees and grasp his rear, spinning their bodies around so the small tom was now seated on the crate. A moment later Tugger broke the kiss and sank down to his knees, purring loudly as he buried his face in Mistoffelees' chest fur.

Mistoffelees hissed softly in pleasure as Tugger worked through the fur, slowly and deliberately running his barbed tongue over a nipple, moving around so he could reach and lick another one. He groaned softly in protest as Tugger's mouth soon left him, the sound quickly replaced by an enthusiastic gasp as Tugger found his rigid organ and began to lick and then suck at it.

Mistoffelees leaned back on the crate, bracing his thighs on Tugger's shoulders and sliding his claws into the wood to keep from falling off. When he glanced down, he met Tugger's sly eyes, looking up at him as he twisted about on the crate under the caress of Tugger's tongue and teeth.

Quite purposefully, Mistoffelees tilted his head back to look up at the sky while he groaned loudly, tail twitching against the wood and thighs tensing against Tugger's shoulders. He blinked a little dazedly at the brightness of the Jellicle moon, closing his eyes against its light. It reminded him of last year's Ball, of how he'd laid at the mating dance and stared at the moon as it filled him with its odd, all-consuming energy. If only he'd known what fate had in store for him then.

He gasped suddenly as Tugger reached up to feel through his fur, rubbing at his chest, finding a sensitive nipple and pinching it lightly. That was all it took, and orgasm struck suddenly like a lightning bolt, shaking him from head to tail as he spent himself in Tugger's mouth.

He was easily caught in Tugger's arms as he slumped forward to catch his breath, contently nuzzling the warm fur of Tugger's shoulder.

"That was nice," Mistoffelees said after several minutes, voice heavy and lethargic. "But we should go back."

Tugger's arm went tighter around him. "No, stay."

"Someone will come looking for us if we don't go."

"They'll know why we're not there."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

It was so difficult to pull himself from Tugger's arms, especially with the way he began to nuzzle at Mistoffelees' neck. He gave his mate a quick kiss and said, "Come on, Tug. Don't be difficult; I don't want to miss another song."

"You can go ahead," Tugger huffed. "I'll join you in a moment. I don't have your energy."

"No, you have the energy of _three_ cats," Mistoffelees grinned, gracefully leaping to his feet. He gave Tugger one last kiss and, headed back towards the clearing.

When he turned back to glance at his mate, Mistoffelees smirked knowingly as he noticed Tugger had already gotten to his feet, but instead of following, was surreptitiously heading for Jezebel's den.

_Honestly_, Mistoffelees thought. _Such a mother hen._

* * *

><p><em>Aaah, that's better. They earned that. ;) I love this song—it gives Tug and Misto plenty of off-screen time together. I figured there was also a reason why Tugger showed up a bit late to the Old D song. <em>


	6. And Famous in Rhyme

**During the Ball**

_**the1andonlyofo**__, I would be tempted to feel sorry for Admetus, but then again I'd give anything to walk in on a sight like that. __**sfeather**__, no worries, it's nice to hear from you! It's been fun as heck to watch the DVD and figure which little 'moments' might mean more than they appear to. __**HGP**__, thank you so much, dearie! _

_A big thank-you to __**CrazyIndigoChild**__ for beta-reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>6. And Famous in Rhyme<strong>

**(This chapter takes place during "Old Deuteronomy." Because dang it, I like the idea of Misto and Old D having a father-son type chat.)**

The trek to the junkyard was a lengthy and tiring one, but always worth the effort. As much as Old Deuteronomy cherished the peace and tranquility of the nearby village, where there was nothing for him to do but nap the day away and dignifiedly request food and treats from the vicarage groundskeeper, a part of him definitely missed the exuberance of the junkyard. He enjoyed the Jellicle Ball, of course, and made a point to stay in the yard for a few days afterwards, enjoying the time spent with his sons, the young ones of the tribe, and the growing families there. Including his _own_ growing family, he thought with a smile.

His visits were growing scarcer and scarcer; certainly, he attended every Jellicle Ball, made the effort to travel over for Christmastime, though most of his visits took place during the gentler summer months. It was not so much that he was growing feeble and unable to walk the two hours over to the junkyard; but he intended for the tribe to grow less and less accustomed to his presence. Old Deuteronomy was not so old, but he knew he would not be around for the tribe forever, and perhaps it would be best if they looked up less to him for wisdom and leadership, and more to his sons.

Munkustrap was certainly growing into a fine Jellicle Leader; though Old Deuteronomy certainly had to admit that Tugger's leadership would be an interesting one to behold.

It would certainly suit a tribe as… _unusual_ as Old Deuteronomy's.

He often had the occasion to speak with the other cats who liked to laze about the vicarage grounds. Most were like him, elderly toms and queens, some of who had human families in the village or frequented their own colonies of cats, as Old Deuteronomy did with his own junkyard tribe. They frequently swapped stories, and he suspected many of these toms and queens thought him completely mad when he told them of the happenings of the junkyard.

Really now; was it his fault that amazing and unusual events kept happening to his tribe? His Jellicles were an unusual bunch. It was a point of pride for any cat to belong to unusual bunches.

Pausing for a moment to rest at the entrance to the junkyard, Old Deuteronomy's ears pricked up at the graceful tread of paws and he smiled as he spotted the approaching cat. Speaking of the unusual…

"Old Deuteronomy, good evening," Mistoffelees greeted with a shy smile.

Always so shy, this little one, Old Deuteronomy mused. And to think, he'd seen the small tuxedo tom grow from being a kitten to having kittens of his own. "Mistoffelees! How are you, young one?"

"I'm very well," Mistoffelees said, smiling as Old Deuteronomy happily draped an arm over his shoulders to help himself along. He wasn't so old and decrepit that he genuinely needed the help in getting around, but it was a pretext for innocent affection.

"How are my grandkits?"

"They're very well, and very much a handful. All perfect little Tuggers."

Old Deuteronomy chuckled. "I wouldn't expect anything less. How is the tribe?"

"Celebrating the Ball with energy, of course," Mistoffelees said. At once, a small shadow of fear passed over the young tom's face. "Old Deuteronomy? Did you encounter anything—or anyone—unusual on your way over?"

"I'd be interested to see what one _shouldn't_ consider unusual."

"I meant—dangerous, I suppose."

"Not in the least. Why do you ask?"

"We thought… some of us thought we felt Macavity's presence. Not for long, just a fleeting sense… it was probably nothing. But I wondered if you saw anything on your journey over."

"Macavity," Old Deuteronomy sighed. That was a troubling thought.

The Hidden Paw's deeds were known even in the tranquility of the village. Old Deuteronomy had noticed how quiet the evil cat had been lately, ever since that terrible business with Mistoffelees and Demeter nearly a year ago. He tightened his hold on the small tom's shoulders, pulling him close for a comforting hug.

"If Macavity is prowling around, Mistoffelees, he hasn't shown himself to me. I'm certain we're all perfectly safe within the junkyard. I just hope this scare hasn't spoiled the night for yourself or Demeter?"

"No, no, we're fine," Mistoffelees said. Despite his assurance, he did gratefully burrow a little closer into Old Deuteronomy's fur. He was a shy tom, though definitely a brave one, having gone through so much for one so young.

"But while you mention Demeter… there is something that's troubling her more than Macavity, I think. You must remember a queen named Grizabella?"

The old cat grimaced sadly. "Grizabella! Now there is a sad story. Of course I remember her."

"She came here tonight. She showed up unexpectedly. It… caused quite a stir in the tribe. They chased her away."

"Oh my," Old Deuteronomy sighed. "How was poor Grizabella? I can't imagine she looked too well."

"She looked… sad and pitiable, I suppose," Mistoffelees said. At once, his expression hardened. "But it's just as well. She did some awful things and doesn't deserve to be welcomed back."

"Did you know her, Mistoffelees?"

The small tom frowned. "Well, no. But I've heard the stories from everyone. And I've seen how she upsets Demeter. I don't think she deserves to be forgiven."

"Well," Old Deuteronomy said. "Doesn't everyone deserve to be forgiven?"

"Macavity certainly doesn't," Mistoffelees mumbled.

The old cat slowly cocked his head in agreement. "I suppose not, considering the terrible things he's done to you and to others. But what about Grizabella? The interesting thing about forgiveness is that it works twofold; it brings happiness to the one forgiven, and peace to the one forgiving. Demeter may yet learn that. As may the tribe."

Mistoffelees nodded thoughtfully, though Old Deuteronomy couldn't help but wonder if he was giving the words any thought, or merely agreeing with the ramblings of an old patriarch.

"All the same," he said, patting Mistoffelees' shoulder. "It doesn't matter, if she has gone now. The Ball and the Jellicle choice are what matters tonight!"

"I would say so," Mistoffelees agreed with a smile.

"The moon is looking splendid tonight," Old Deuteronomy happily sighed, doubly pleased as the throng of happy Jellicle rushed to greet their approaching leader. Before reaching them, he turned to Mistoffelees and said, "Which reminds me—dare I hope for another litter of grandkits soon?"

It was good that the young Jellicles' happy cries soon drowned out Mistoffelees' response. Old Deuteronomy would have been quite puzzled to hear his groan of dismay.

* * *

><p><em>Incidentally, "Old Deuteronomy" is one of my favourite songs from the show. The melody is so lovely to me (though it's a heck of a tough song to sing!) <em>


	7. Advance and Retreat

**During the Ball**

_**the1andonlyofo**__, thank you! I love to think of Old D as a sweet grandpa type. __**HGP**__, thank you, as always!_

_A big thank-you to __**CrazyIndigoChild**__ for beta-reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>7. Advance and Retreat<strong>

**(This chapter takes place during "The Awe-ful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles." No particular naughtiness in this one, just a lot of kissing.)**

_We really should be paying attention to the song_, Mistoffelees mused. From behind the well-secluded junkpile, he could hear Munkustrap begin the epic tale of the Pekes and the Pollicles. Of course, it was difficult to concentrate on the story while arched back on a pile of old newspapers, pawing at Tugger's body while the maned tom's tongue was deep in his mouth.

The lyrics to the song and the on-cue barks (and he didn't even have the presence of mind to recognize who was playing the initial peke and pollicle) soon dissolved into a unimportant jumble as the kiss continued with fever. Tugger's hand slipped down to his hips, pressing him closer, and this time Mistoffelees didn't even put up a token protest. He wanted this, badly.

Mistoffelees broke the kiss and, with a slow, happy sigh, rested his head on Tugger's chest for a moment, listening to the racing heartbeat.

"How did we get started like this, again?" he asked languidly.

"Your fault," Tugger panted, face buried in Mistoffelees' head fur. "You asked me to help you put on your pollicle costume…"

"Mm-hm…" A series of kisses on Tugger's chest and neck ended with a quick nip to his jaw line.

"And then…" Tugger grabbed hold of his face between large paws, kissing him before continuing, "As I _innocently_ attempted to slide _someone's_ pollicle shoe on, that same _someone_ thought it would be hilarious to slide his other leg right around my neck."

Another kiss, before Mistoffelees could cheekily answer, "That's not how I remember it."

"You know how I love your legs."

"Mm-hm. Flirt."

Mistoffelees pouted slightly as Tugger gave him a final kiss and released him, bending down to retrieve the pollicle head from his costume. Dusting it off, he then delicately placed it atop Mistoffelees' head.

"There," Tugger brightly said. "Now you look perfectly ridiculous."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees sighed. He suddenly felt chilly without Tugger pressing against him, and just a little disappointed that he was ending up more clothed instead of less. He watched as Tugger next retrieved one of the makeshift pollicle-paws, waiting for the small tom to hold out his own paw so he could slip it on. "You know… we could skip this song too."

"And miss the Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles? Misto, I'm surprised at you! What about your role?"

He shrugged, though didn't resist when Tugger covered his other paw with the costume piece. "Skimble can handle it alone. And Munk's already banned you from the performance, so you need to stay here anyway."

"Admetus as the Rumpus Cat," Tugger grumbled, pulling a little too tightly on the fastening around Mistoffelees' wrist. "Munk's making a big mistake. He'll see."

Mistoffelees' ear twitched against the pollicle-head costume, listening to Munkustrap in the distance and trying to discern where the story was up to. If, oddly enough, he wasn't going to convince Tugger to sit out the song with him, he didn't want to miss his cue. He'd just noticed that the Marching Song of the Pollicles was about to begin when Tugger's words sank in.

"Wait- what do you mean, 'he'll see?' Tugger! What are you planning?"

Instead of answering, Tugger strode over to a nearby junk pile, rifling behind it until he'd pulled out a device unfamiliar to Mistoffelees: a brown leather ball of some sort, with makeshift tubes sticking out the top. Tugger smirked and stuck the leather ball under his arm.

"What in Heaviside is that?" Mistoffelees asked. "What does it do? It's not dangerous, is it?"

"Oh, you'll see. It's nothing harmful, just a bit of entertainment. Munk might even think it's fun!"

"Where did you ever find a thing like that?"

"Yes, that _is_ a good question, isn't it?"

Tugger's kittenish attitude was contagious. Instead of being outraged at the possibility of his mate making a spectacle of himself (or a disaster of the song), Mistoffelees found that he rather looked forward to seeing what Tugger had planned. He grinned and shook his head.

"You're definitely starting to rub off on me."

"Oh, I know. I can smell myself on you."

"That's _not_ what I-"

He was interrupted by a sudden and deep kiss. "You'd better go," Tugger whispered against his lips. "Or you'll miss your cue."

"Hmm," Mistoffelees sighed glumly. He hopped off the pile on which he was sitting, staggering slightly until he realized what was wrong: he only had one costume pollicle-foot on. Well, of course! He'd wrapped his other leg around Tugger's neck before he had a chance to slide the other piece on.

"I'm missing a shoe…" Mistoffelees urgently said, looking around for the missing piece. "Tug, I'm missing a shoe!"

With his strange instrument still in hand, Tugger gave a quick glance about and spotted the stray paw, kicking it over to Mistoffelees. It was awkward to put on with his own hands already in the pollicle-hands; he could do little better than awkwardly stick his foot inside and hope it would stay on until the end of the song.

Skimble cast him a puzzled look as he came racing into position, stepping out on cue to Munkustrap's lyrics. Mistoffelees lost sight of Tugger for a moment, but the other tom's presence was heard quickly enough as a loud, piped tune began to play. Mistoffelees nearly giggled at Munkustrap's look of dismay.

As far as Tugger's 'improvisations' went, this one was much less disruptive and much more pleasant than the norm. He was surprised that only had Tugger managed to acquire the strange instrument, he also knew how to play it quite well, even as he leapt and dodged as Munkustrap attempted to chase him down. Artful and knowing, indeed.

Caught up the moment, Mistoffelees couldn't help but dance to the catchy tune Tugger was managing to put out. His hastily-slipped-on pollicle shoe flew off as he spun about, tumbling off in the middle of the clearing.

He stared dolefully at his lost shoe, wincing as the queens stepped out and nearly tripped on it, and almost missed Skimble's long-suffering sigh. "I knew it was a mistake to tell the lad about bagpipes…"

* * *

><p><em>Sing it with me now… "the Great Rumpus Caaaaat!" <em>

_When I was performing in a play last summer, I discovered a co-star was a huge CATS fan. The two of us sang this entire song in the dressing room. Barks and all! :)_


	8. Jellicle Cats, Come Out Tonight

**During the Ball**

_**Goldpen**, thank you! Always cool to meet a follow theatre geek. :) **the1andonlyofo**, that sounds pretty awesome. Any chance of getting pictures of the completed costumes? I love seeing those! **HGP**, you're right… Skimble should have known better. XD_

_A big thank-you to __**CrazyIndigoChild**__ for beta-reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>8. Jellicle Cats, Come Out Tonight<strong>

**(This chapter takes place during "The Jellicle Ball".)**

_This is turning out to be the most exhausting Ball I can remember_, Tugger mused. Not that he wasn't used to making a spectacle of himself at the Ball, but to be trying to do it with two very different and upsetting interruptions—the second Macavity scare, again turning out to be nothing, and the arrival of the much-detested Grizabella—was starting to take a toll on his energy.

There was also the matter of stealing away Mistoffelees whenever he could to enjoy some private time, but _that_ sort of exhaustion he could easily deal with. He loved his seven little furballs, he really did, but mating was difficult when the little ones could burst in at any moment to say they couldn't sleep, had a bad dream, were hungry, or that a sibling was pulling their tails.

It was nice to finally rest—especially now that everyone had calmed down and that the main event of the Ball was underway, namely the dancing before the mating dance itself was meant to take place. Soon it would be Victoria and Plato's turn to dance alone, but until then, the floor was open for anyone to dance.

As such, Tugger sat back with some of the other toms, and purred to himself as he watched Mistoffelees dance, accompanied by Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. He would have been perfectly content to have the other two leave so he could watch his mate dance on his own, enjoying the view of his lovely body twisting and arching with effortless grace.

He was more than a little miffed, then, when the view (and the dance) was interrupted by none other than Bombalurina herself.

Anything leading up to the mating dance was meant as a prelude of sorts, a chance for Jellicles, mated or otherwise, to display a bit of sensuality, to get each other worked up for the mating dance. In previous years, Tugger would have watched and leered and enjoyed the sights (and as much as she had become a bit of a thorn, he had to admit he used to love watching Bombalurina dance), eventually joining in, but now he only had eyes for his Mistoffelees.

And this interruption wouldn't do at all. He didn't miss his mate's irritated huff as he walked away, as a few queens joined in Bombalurina's impromptu dance. She'd made a bit of a mistake, though, Tugger mused with a grin. Because if anyone was skilled at interrupted a song or dance, it was him.

It was easy to flag down a few eager toms of his own, leading them to each pair off with a queen. The red queen herself didn't seem to think anything was amiss, until Tugger none-too-subtly picked her up and carried her away despite her sudden protests, clearing the area for Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus to return and dance.

He could only give Bombalurina a cheeky grin as she glared at him, and turned to finish watching his mate dance.

* * *

><p>It was only a bit later that, for the first time during the night, Tugger settled back against a junkpile and relaxed. Ironically, mating was not on his mind right now, even though the Jellicles had retreated into a circle to allow Victoria and Plato to begin their formal mating dance.<p>

Victoria was a beautiful queen; not the type he'd ever consider taking as a mate himself, but he'd been more than pleased to be the focus of her crush. And the same went with Plato, though the young tom's fascination with Tugger had dissipated as soon as he'd decided to pursue Victoria. The queens were growing up, and soon enough his fan club would have to fade away, especially since half of the queens of the new Jellicle generation were his own daughters. What would they think of him?

There was almost a pang of sadness now, as he watched the mating dance unfold and thought of his kittens. Tourmaline would be a fully-grown queen by the next Ball, and if Mistoffelees' prediction was correct about her growing affection with Verismo, then she might be taking a mate of her own by this time next year. All of their kittens would be fully-grown by then, even tiny little Mandragora. What if their lastborn had a mate by then? What if they all did?

And then Tugger shuddered suddenly, hoping he would be able to get Josephine to tone down her show-cat ways before young toms started to take notice of her. As Mistoffelees kept reminding him, she was much too much like her father for comfort. And of course, he would also have to deal with Aloysius copying his dance moves. What seemed perfectly fine when Tugger did it now seemed unacceptable when he saw it in one of his own kittens.

Mistoffelees was right; their kittens were growing up, and so was he.

When Victoria and Plato officially finished dancing their union, the gathered Jellicles began to mingle, branching off into pairs and either preparing to mate or cuddling with one another. Tugger craned his neck to spot Mistoffelees, and saw him engaged in a friendly platonic cuddle with Electra. He pouted, wishing it was him nuzzling the small tom, even if they weren't actually mating.

"Oh, don't look so mournful," Jenny said. As promised, the older queen crawled over to him, and Tugger obliged by laying himself out on the ground. Jenny sighed contently as she snuggled into his mane.

"You're quite warm and cozy," she remarked. "Misto is a lucky tom."

"Please, Jenny," Tugger cringed. "Don't make this more awkward than it already is."

Jenny gave a prim giggle, but obliged him by quieting down, which made the situation slightly better. Last year, he'd alternated between lying with Bombalurina, and then Admetus, just for a change of pace.

He couldn't see Mistoffelees anymore from where he lay, but he pictured his mate lying somewhere in the throng of Jellicle, beautiful and sensual as always. Mistoffelees was small, and delicate-looking, but he was one of the strongest Jellicles Tugger had ever known. Also one of the cheekiest, and that suited him just fine; he didn't think he could ever spend his life with someone who couldn't stand up to him, and bite back when needed.

Of all the Jellicles to 'grow up' with (and to grow old with) he couldn't think of any he'd rather be with than Mistoffelees.

* * *

><p><em>Holy cow, the sap. <em>

_At least this explains the rather odd pairing of Tugger/Jenny at the mating dance. I hope Skimble made it up to Jenny later. _


	9. A Moment of Happiness

**During the Ball**

_**the1andonlyofo**__, I have such a thing for mother-hen-Tugger, as you can tell! __**HGP**__, he makes a sweet daddy to his seven little furballs, doesn't he? __**Cuty**__, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the next chap too. __**sfeather**__, thank you! Enjoy some more daddy Tugger. :)_

_A big thank-you to __**CrazyIndigoChild**__ for beta-reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>9. A Moment of Happiness<strong>

**(This chapter takes us from during "Memory" to sometime just before "Moments of Happiness", and contains naughty, naughty sex. NOT FOR KITTENS.)**

"Can you believe that?" Tugger muttered. After the mating dance, the rest of the Ball had continued on smoothly—fantastically, as far as Tugger was concerned. He was still slightly out of breath and overheated from his recent dancing as he rejoined Mistoffelees, pulling his mate away as the Jellicles dispersed. "Do you suppose she's been here the whole time, watching the Ball? That's perverted."

"You'd think she would understand that she wasn't wanted," Mistoffelees said. Only one thing had come, yet again, to mar the night: Grizabella. Granted, he was beginning to feel sorry for the old queen; she was obviously lonely and miserable, but what did she hope to accomplish by constantly harassing them all? He wondered how Demeter must feel.

"I think she got the message," Tugger said. "But I don't want to think about her any more."

They passed a few amorous Jellicle couples—Pouncival and Bombalurina seemed in a particular hurry to find a private spot, and Tugger had to smirk at the goofy, dreamy smile on Pouncival's face as he followed the red queen, as though he could scarcely believe his good fortune.

He and Mistoffelees soon found their own secluded spot; the mating dancing and subsequent dancing had left them both rather hot and bothered, and they were eager to enjoy each other's company without rushing to perform (or interrupt) a song. They eventually made their way to a quiet, empty clearing in the junkyard, and Mistoffelees grinned wickedly when he recognized 'their' spot. It still had their aura here, and a bit of magic.

"Finally," Mistoffelees sighed. He nuzzled Tugger once and pushed him down to the ground, waiting until Tugger sprawled himself out sexily before straddling his mate, deliberately and teasingly rolling his hips as he sat himself down. "I've wanted this so badly…"

He laced his fingers through Tugger's mane and chest fur, pulling and tugging at it, the motion somewhere between a caress and a massage. At first, Tugger grinned at him, though the grin quickly faded as his mouth fell open, panting softly at Mistoffelees' touches.

It was nice, now that they could finally take their time and savour each other, and Mistoffelees had every intention of making the most of this time. On the next downward rub on Tugger's chest, his hands continued to travel, up from Tugger's abdomen and onto his own thighs. Tugger's eyes had languorously closed as he enjoyed the caressing, and he opened them now as he realized he was no longer being touched.

But this was clearly just as good, and Mistoffelees could tell by the glimmer of lust in his mate's eyes. Tugger watched, grinning and still panting slightly, as Mistoffelees dragged his hands through the fur on his thighs, stopping to briefly encircle and stroke his own hard member. He couldn't help but moan at his own touch, rolling his hips; Tugger responded to the sound with a sudden, anxious purr.

Who'd have thought it would be so much fun to tease Tugger like this? With a wicked little smile, Mistoffelees continued his self-pleasuring, releasing his member and bringing up his hands to his chest, dragging his fingers slowly through the fur and making sure Tugger could see him slowly rubbing his nipples. Tugger's paws twitched and clenched, obviously desperate to be the one touching his mate, wound up by the little display. He'd begun undulating his hips, consciously or not, causing his own organ to lightly bump Mistoffelees' rear.

Mistoffelees bit his lip, dropping one hand back down to his groin to rub himself lightly. It was nice to feel Tugger grinding against him, and it would feel even nicer to have Tugger inside him—and clearly his mate was thinking the same thing, judging by his anxious little hip thrusts- but he was holding back, respecting Mistoffelees' earlier wish to not fully mate on the night of the Ball.

After all, he wanted to avoid becoming pregnant again… didn't he?

His musings were interrupted as Tugger reached his breaking point, sitting up suddenly and wrapping his arms around Mistoffelees' back, burying his face in the small chest. He used his tongue to push the fluffy white chest fur aside, finding a sensitive nipple and sucking it. Mistoffelees cried out, grasping Tugger's head fur and making it very clear that he was to continue this action.

Tugger sucking at him was nothing like the kittens nursing. No danger of conflating the two; back when they still needed to nurse, the kittens were all business, whereas Tugger licked and nipped with deliberate precision, driving him wild.

Anchoring himself on Tugger's shoulders, he began to unashamedly rock his hips, rubbing himself rather intently on his mate's pelvis. Tugger's arms fastened tighter around him as he shifted their weight, maneuvering their bodies until Mistoffelees lay on his back, Tugger sensually hovering above him.

Mistoffelees sighed, writhing slightly on the ground as Tugger nipped his way down his neck, over the fluffy fur of his chest, down to his abdomen. Tugger had long assured him that it was impossible to tell he had carried kittens, but Mistoffelees insisted one could easily tell; his hips and rear were rounder now, and there was a softness to his now-flat stomach that had never really gone away. And then there was the lasting sensitivity of his chest, which admittedly was a good change.

Vanity was undoubtedly a feline trait, and Mistoffelees was no different in that regard, occasionally lamenting the small curves and soft spots his body had gained. While the changes to his body had unnerved him at first, he had seven beloved kittens to show for it, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would do it all over again. Or just do it again, full stop.

"Mmm…. Tugger?"

Tugger moaned back, still working his way lower until he was running his long tongue just at the juncture of Mistoffelees' hips and thighs.

Laying his hands on Tugger's shoulders, Mistoffelees waited until he'd gotten his mate's attention and, with a decidedly cheeky look, rolled himself over on the ground and swished his tail out of the way, making it abundantly clear what he wanted.

"Misto…" Tugger growled. Half a second later, Mistoffelees felt claws gently pricking at his hips, felt the heat of Tugger's body close to his back. He lifted his hips up a bit in anticipation, waiting for the next move, only to feel Tugger restlessly moving against him.

"Are you sure you want to mate like this?" he asked. "Because I thought you didn't want… I mean, what if we make more kittens?"

Mistoffelees bit his lip and craned his neck to look over his shoulder, carefully watching Tugger's face for his reaction. "I hope we do."

"Are you sure?"

"Are _you?_"

Oh, he knew the answer right away, as he recognized the gleam in Tugger's eyes all too well. Pure joy, anticipation, and then lust.

Swooping down, Tugger went for his neck scruff, biting and pulling on it, making Mistoffelees cry out and buck his hips into the air. He moaned and shuddered as Tugger then ran his long tongue down his back, so slowly and deliberately that the pent-up arousal was almost painful. By the time he reached the sensitive area just above Mistoffelees' tail, the small tom was a whimpering mess, holding himself up on trembling limbs and holding his rear high up in the air. And then he was slightly surprised as he felt Tugger's hands on his sides, gently leading him to roll over again onto his back.

Mistoffelees did as wordlessly instructed, amused by Tugger's look of rather goofy admiration as he ran his paws down Mistoffelees' chest, grazing his nipples, his abdomen, before gently taking hold of his slender legs to position him. Tugger was being so reverent that it was almost funny, but also flattering, and Mistoffelees moaned softly as Tugger took one of his legs and placed it over his shoulder, letting the other wrap around his waist, and he moved a bit closer to press his erection against the small tom's entrance.

"Oh," Mistoffelees hissed, writhing a little as he was penetrated. It wasn't painful per se, but it was clear that they're gone too long without doing this. He put his hands on Tugger's hips to still him. "Just… just give me a moment."

Tugger stopped moving, though clearly not without effort. He gently laid a kiss to the leg on his shoulder, groaning softly.

He could see how much it took for Tugger to hold back, especially considering what they were now trying to accomplish. His eyes slid shut as he nuzzled Mistoffelees' leg, heating the white fur with his heavy, open-mouthed breaths. It didn't take long for Mistoffelees to adjust to his mate once more, and when the discomfort morphed into aching desire, he tightened his hold on Tugger's hips and gave a quick thrust.

Tugger's eyes flew open at the motion, and he flashed a mischievous grin as he took it as his cue to start moving, pulling out slowly, then pressing back in, repeating the motion with growing momentum. After only a minute of this, it was clear neither were going to last very long, as though all the previous pleasuring of the night had been nothing more than extensive foreplay.

With Mistoffelees' legs still thrown around him, Tugger leaned down to kiss the small tom, combined flexibility making it easy to maintain the position and the thrusting.

The kiss turned sloppy as Mistoffelees began to pant hard, settling for gently biting Tugger's lip and pulling tightly on his mane as his body began to spasm, so close to climax. He hadn't quite gotten there yet, though, when Tugger's thrusts became erratic and he suddenly groaned with abandon, spilling himself deep inside his mate.

Tugger half-collapsed, breathing hard into Mistoffelees' neck. "Sorry… sorry about that."

"Couldn't help yourself?" Mistoffelees asked, torn between amusement and frustration at his continued arousal.

"You feel too good," Tugger huffed, pulling his face away from his mate's fur. He pressed a few kisses to the soft fur, moving down until he could freely nose through the white chest to tongue at a nipple.

With a high-pitched whimper, Mistoffelees pulled at his mate's mane, tightening his hold as the feel of a paw working its way between their bodies to caress his erection. All it took were a few strokes and the feel of Tugger's teeth gently closing around his nipple, and Mistoffelees cried out breathlessly as he came hotly between their crushed bodies.

Chests heaving, they ended with an exhausted kiss. Tugger wearily pushed himself back up into a kneeling position, lowered Mistoffelees' legs from around his body, and pulled out as carefully as he could, attentively watching his mate to see if there was any pain, or—as Mistoffelees wondered—to watch for any sign that their mating had been successful.

For a long while, Mistoffelees lay on the ground, basking in the afterglow with Tugger sprawled at his side. Happy and sated, he eventually rolled over onto his side, pleasantly sore and still a bit weak from the intense mating, and leaned over to begin cleaning his seed from Tugger's belly. A steady purr was resounding against his mouth by the time he was finished, and he was carefully nudged back onto the ground as Tugger returned the favour, sensuously grooming his stomach clean.

When he was finished, Tugger laid his head on Mistoffelees' abdomen, one paw still gently draped over the black fur, his purr doubling in intensity as Mistoffelees reached down to stroke Tugger's head fur.

"I can't even remember the last time we did that," Mistoffelees happily sighed.

"Two months and three weeks ago," Tugger said, with no hesitation. "It was just before dawn and the kittens were sleeping."

"Ah yes, silly me."

"And that was just about four months after your body went back to normal."

"Yes, _thank you_, Tugger. I'd forgotten."

The change back to his old, fully-male body hadn't been quite as painful and traumatic as the first change; he'd been half-expecting it the moment the kittens had all been weaned. It was still difficult to forget being woken up in the middle of a deep sleep by his magic deciding to work a few changes. At least he'd enjoyed getting his body back. He bit his lip through a sudden grin; was he about to go through all those changes again, not too long from now?

Tugger chuckled softly, tail lashing about happily. As though reading Mistoffelees' mind, he rubbed the black-furred belly and asked, "So, do… do you think you're…?"

"I'm not sure," Mistoffelees murmured. "It's probably too early to tell."

"And if you're not… do you want to keep trying?"

He didn't miss the tentative way Tugger had asked, the way he'd bitten his lip like he was almost too shy to ask the question. Worried, maybe, that Mistoffelees had gotten swept up in the romanticism of the Jellicle Ball, and would change his mind about more kittens in the morning.

He stroked Tugger's head fur reassuringly. "I do. I really do."

"You'd be all right with the hacking up, the aches and pains, getting all big, giving birth again…?"

"Just as long as you still think I'm gorgeous while you're rolling me around the junkyard."

"You'll be too gorgeous for words. And it won't be like last time," Tugger murmured. "You'll be safe, I promise. I'll keep you safe."

"Of course," Mistoffelees said. He patted Tugger's head and tried not to think about the repeated Macavity scares tonight. "Everything will be fine."

"And just think! This time next year, we might be leaving someone with another litter of seven kittens to sit for the night."

Mistoffelees gave an exaggerated shudder. "We'd better not make seven again! We'll be exiled from the yard."

Tugger chuckled softly, then sighed and rubbed his head against Mistoffelees' abdomen. "I hope they're doing okay right now. Do you think they miss us? They might be crying for us."

"Or, they're playing with Jezebel and their friends and they've forgotten we exist."

Tugger only made a non-committal sound and settled back down. It took a surprising amount of effort for Mistoffelees not to laugh at Tugger's tender concern for their kittens. They rested in silence for a few more minutes, until Mistoffelees' ears twitched at the awareness of distant Jellicles moving back towards the clearing, back to Old Deuteronomy. The Ball wasn't over yet.

"The others are starting to gather again," Mistoffelees sleepily said.

"Hmm. I suppose we should start going back."

"Do we have to?"

Tugger opened his eyes and twisted his head to look at his mate with a cheeky grin. "Don't tempt me."

It took a bit of stretching, and a few kisses and nuzzles before the two were able to struggle back to their feet. Leaning amorously on one another, they slowly ambled back to rejoin the group.

Mistoffelees only hoped the rest of the night would pass peacefully.

* * *

><p><em> I guess one way to stop people from asking when you're going to have another baby is to, you know, have another baby. X)<em>

_ As an aside: I feel bad for Griz's first performance of "Memory". The last time I watched the movie with friends, we all sort of meandered off to get more drinks, snacks, etc while the song was playing. Sorry Griz! But the full version of "Memory" is beautiful, I swear. _


	10. Macavity's Not There

**During the Ball**

_**Goldpen**__: thank you, thank! I'm glad you enjoyed the lemony goodness. :) Yeah, poor Griz. It's a nice song, but the real show-stopper comes later, so… the first one seems redundant. __**the1andonlyofo**__: I know, me too! I guess we'll have to wait and see if it worked! __**jellicleleader**__: maybe, maybe not! Don't buy them any baby blankets just yet. __**HGP**__: thank you, dearie, as always. :) __**Cuty**__: thankee! And welcome to the story. __**Cherrybaby-x**__: I know you meant Misto instead of Skimble, but the image of a pregnant Skimble continues to amuse me. X)_

_A big thank-you to __**CrazyIndigoChild**__ for beta-reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>10. … Macavity's Not There<strong>

**(This chapter takes us from "Skimbleshanks" to somewhere close to the end of "Macavity".)**

The end of Gus' song, melancholic and regretful, left a blanket of sadness over the Ball. Even Old Deuteronomy's attempt to lighten the mood by introducing Skimbleshank's song wasn't enough to cheer Mistoffelees. He'd noticed that Demeter had also walked away from the gathering, and quickly tracked down her scent so he could follow her.

She hadn't gone far, just a few paces behind a junk pile. Her fur looked to be bristling and her tail swung restlessly behind her.

"Demeter? Are you all right?"

She jumped a bit, but recognized Mistoffelees' voice and softened as she turned to face him. "Oh, Misto… I'm fine, of course."

"You're missing Skimble's song." He stopped short of her, close enough that he could see how stressed she looked, not wishing to crowd her and add to their stress.

"It's fine," Demeter said. "I'm sure no one will notice."

"You look a little tense."

"Well of course I'm tense!" she huffed.

Her outburst made Mistoffelees jump. Almost immediately, she softened again, and when Mistoffelees tentatively opened his arms to her—they knew each other well enough that he knew the gesture would be welcomed—she sank into his embrace.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, laying her head against Mistoffelees' shoulder.

"Don't be," Mistoffelees said, his face against her head fur. "It's been a strange night. Would you prefer that Munkustrap be here with you? I can go find him."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. I just… Gus' song made me sad."

Mistoffelees didn't need to ask to know why it had bothered her. "You miss your father."

"And with Grizabella who keeps coming back… I just wanted some peace tonight." To Mistoffelees' surprise, she chuckled softly. "I should have volunteered to sit for all the kittens tonight. I wouldn't have had to deal with any of this."

"But think of all the excitement you would have missed."

"This much excitement, I can do without," Demeter sighed. "I've been so nervous… I keep thinking that Macavity is around. The others are going to start thinking I've gone soft in the head."

"It's not just you," Mistoffelees said. "I keep feeling his presence too. So there's at least two of us going soft in the head tonight. We've got good company."

He felt Demeter nod against his shoulder fur, sighing as the tension left her bit by bit. After a few moments, she shifted her head to look up at him with a smile. "Judging by your scent, Misto, it's been more than just a _strange_ night for you, hasn't it?"

Mistoffelees blushed hotly, giving her a teasing push. "Demeter…"

Embarrassed as he was, it was nice to hear Demeter laugh. "Oh, I don't blame for enjoying your time with Tugger. And Everlasting knows _he's_ been enjoying himself tonight."

"Especially just now," Mistoffelees said. Before Demeter could think he was making a lewd comment, he quickly added, "We've finally decided to… to try for more kittens."

"You have?" Demeter asked, pulling away to smile widely at him. "Misto, that's wonderful!"

"But please keep it a secret? I don't want everybody to stare at me until we know I have a reason to be stared at."

"Of course, of course," Demeter grinned. "You'll tell me as soon as you know?"

"You'll be one of the first to know, right after Tugger."

"I imagine Tugger must be thrilled." She sighed ruefully. "I wish he could teach Munk a few things about relaxing and having fun. Would you believe we've never sat together at the mating dance?"

"Well, he is the tribe protector," Mistoffelees offered.

"Sure, I just wish he could-" She cut herself off, ears flattening as she suddenly looked around; at the exact same moment, Mistoffelees jumped as a sudden awareness chilled him to the bone.

"You feel him too?" she whispered.

Mistoffelees felt his skin twitching as his gaze darted around. "Macavity?"

A flash of dreadful familiarity came to him—this was how he and Demeter had been taken by Macavity all those months ago. But this wasn't the same as last time; they weren't far from help, his magic was stronger now, and he wasn't helplessly pregnant and unable to fight. Of course, he realized, maybe he _was_ pregnant and didn't know it yet.

He strained to see or hear anything, but couldn't, and was discouraged from trying as Demeter hissed and began pulling him back towards the crowd. He followed out of instinct but then stopped in his tracks, pulling himself free of Demeter's grasp.

"Go warn the others," he quickly said. "I'm going to go to Jezebel's den."

Demeter nodded quickly in understanding. "Be careful. Please."

"You too."

As they parted, Mistoffelees wasted no time in running towards his goal. Luckily, Jezebel's den was not far away or secluded, but it didn't mean Macavity or his hench-cats couldn't easily corner and attack it.

He skidded to a halt before reaching the entrance, paws tingling and sparkling in anticipation of using his magic if needed. The curtain covering the entrance was swept aside and, to his relief, revealed only a confused-looking Jezebel with a sleeping kitten in her arms.

Mistoffelees recognized by smell and sight that it was one of his own—Cappella, fast asleep cuddled against Jezebel's chest fur. He wanted to snatch her away, hold her in his arms, run inside and hold all of them, but upsetting the kittens wouldn't do any good right now. They, and he, needed to stay calm.

"What's going on?" Jezebel asked. She kept her tone low so as not to disturb the kittens, but she was already on high alert. "Did something happen at the Ball?"

"Macavity's here," he quickly said, looking behind her towards the den. "Are the kittens all right? All of them?"

With the instincts of a mother, Jezebel pressed Cappella closer to her chest and took a few steps back towards her den, ready to defend. "They're fine—half are asleep and the others are playing quietly. Macavity won't get close to them as long as I'm alive."

Mistoffelees nodded tersely, appreciative of her dedication even though he doubted she could hold her own against Macavity. He was torn, wanting to stay here and protect the kittens and Jezebel, but also wondering if Macavity was attacking the other Jellicles, if he was hurting anyone. Mistoffelees knew he might be able to help, but that would mean leaving the kittens unprotected, and—

He stiffened suddenly, then arched his back and hissed at the sound of approaching footfalls. A burst of magic surged in his paws… and then quickly died down as he saw that the approaching cat was Alonzo.

He skidded to an ungraceful halt just a few paces away from Mistoffelees, quickly taking in the lack of destruction and Jezebel and the still-sleeping Cappella looking unharmed.

"All the kittens are fine," Mistoffelees said, knowing what Alonzo was about to ask. "What's happening out there?"

Alonzo looked weary with relief now that he knew the kittens were safe. "Macavity."

"I know, I know. Did he hurt anyone? Is he still there?" He thought of Demeter, running over to alert everyone. Had Macavity seen her? Decided to target her as revenge?

"No one's hurt, as far as I know, but… he took Old Deuteronomy."

Fury made the magic prickle in Mistoffelees' hands again. Macavity had no quarrel with Old Deuteronomy; he had nothing to gain from snatching away the old cat. This was purely revenge, a taunt, meant to hurt and scare the tribe.

More running footfalls sounded behind him, but this time he knew exactly who it was, recognize the feel of Tugger before his mate was within smelling range.

Instead of skidding to a halt next to Mistoffelees and Alonzo, Tugger nearly crashed into Jezebel, saw his kitten, and leaned down to nuzzle her.

"Now, don't wake her," Jezebel reprimanded. "She's perfectly fine, they all are. We don't need them awake and upset right now."

"Right," Tugger said. He was edgy and obviously scared, hurrying over to Mistoffelees and gently but firmly taking hold of his arms. "He took him. Macavity took my father!"

"Alonzo told me," Mistoffelees said. "Where's Munkustrap? Where's everyone else?"

"Scattered… out looking. But you know they're not going to find anything. Macavity did his disappearing tricks. No one's going to just find him."

Mistoffelees nodded nervously. He knew that Macavity didn't escape; Macavity _disappeared_. It was one of the reasons it had been nearly impossible to find him and Demeter when Macavity had taken them all those months ago- magic.

"Where's Demeter?" Mistoffelees asked. "Did you see her?"

"I think she and Bomba are keeping the younger queens together. Some of them don't really know about Macavity… they need to be told what's happening."

Mistoffelees nodded again, grateful at least that Demeter was safe. As were the kittens. But Old Deuteronomy… what would Macavity do to him?

"Misto?" When Tugger put on that urgent, serious tone, it was time to listen. "Misto… I don't want to pressure you, love, but… you know you're the only one who can bring my father back."

"I… I don't…" Mistoffelees stammered. He glanced to Alonzo, who gave him an enthused nod of encouragement, and then to Jezebel, who seemed to be scrutinizing him. "I don't know if I can. I'm not sure. I think I might be able to, if…"

"If?"

"If he took Old Deuteronomy to Elmsmere Way."

It would be too complicated to explain to Tugger, how his one-time use of magic while escaping Macavity in Elmsmere Way had left his imprint there. He tried hard not to think about that awful place, despite the fact that it had been the birth location of his kittens, but whenever he did focus on it in any way, he found it surprisingly easy to connect to the place. He knew he'd be able to find Macavity's lair, despite its magical protection, because of this imprinting.

"Just… give me a minute to concentrate."

Mistoffelees closed his eyes and let his mind wander. This was the sort of magic he was still working to develop—the ability to sense cats and other living beings from afar. In his mind's eye, he was immediately aware of Tugger, Alonzo, Jezebel, Cappella, and as he let his mental self travel, he purposely reached for the other kittens in the den, just to confirm that they were quiet and safe.

It helped that he'd been around Old Deuteronomy earlier that night, close enough to clearly remember his scent and his presence. It made it much easier for him to open his mind, mentally return to the awful neighborhood of Elmsmere Way, and focus until he was almost completely certain that he felt and smelled Old Deuteronomy's presence there. A few others too that he didn't bother focusing on—hench-cats, no doubt, and Macavity himself was probably there. But he clearly recognized Old Deuteronomy. He only hoped it wasn't a trick.

There was only one problem: he could teleport objects with no problem at all. A living cat was a different story; he'd never tried teleporting that before.

"He's there," Mistoffelees whispered, opening his eyes. "In Elmsmere Way. I can feel it."

"So can you do it?" Tugger urgently asked. "Can you magic him back?"

"I think so," Mistoffelees said. "Yes… yes, I can. I will. Not here, though, it'd be safer to do it when everyone is gathered. Just in case…"

Just in case he'd fall victim to a trick, and teleport a hench-cat or Macavity by accident. It was best not to try it here, near the kittens.

"I'll… I'll just need a few minutes to concentrate first."

"Whatever you need," Tugger nodded. He gave Jezebel a look. "You'll keep them safe, just in case?"

"With my life," Jezebel said. Cuddling Cappella over her shoulder, she retreated back into the den.

Tugger gave Alonzo a quick nudge, cocking his head back towards the clearing. "Go make sure Munk and the others are safe. I'll join you in a bit."

As he watched Alonzo leave, Mistoffelees asked, "So what are you going to do?"

Despite the gravity of the situation, Tugger grinned. "I'm going to introduce you."

"Make it good," Mistoffelees said. He pulled Tugger down for a quick kiss, shuddering slightly when he felt his mate's palm on his abdomen.

"Be careful," Tugger whispered. "Please be careful…"

"I will. Now go; I don't want to waste any time."

Tugger obeyed, giving him a last look of encouragement before heading off in the same direction as Alonzo. Mistoffelees drew in a deep breath to steady himself, focusing once more on Old Deuteronomy's presence. He _could_ do this.

He only hoped Tugger's faith wasn't misplaced.

* * *

><p><em>Good thing we already know how it all turns out. ;)<em>


	11. Magical and Marvelous

**During the Ball**

_**the1andonlyofo**__, thank you! Sorry about the long wait. __**Lunar0Flaree**__, thank you! It's so nice to hear from you. I hope you keep enjoying everything. :) __**JusticePig**__ (love the new name!) don't be so sure about the glowing part… remember he only started glowing a few hours afterwards. __**Iz-Insane**__, thankee! Don't worry, I promise never to leave my fics unfinished, even if there's the occasional delay between chapters. __**Cuty**__, we all know how good he made it, don't we? :) __**NyraGrimm**__, thank you! I hope to keep hearing from you!_

_A big thank-you to __**CrazyIndigoChild**__ for beta-reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>11. Magical and Marvelous<strong>

**(This chapter takes place during "Mr. Mistoffelees")**

As far as Tugger's improvised songs went, this one was easily one of his best. He certainly didn't miss the rather pointed look he received from Mistoffelees at the mention of their seven kittens—but really, in the middle of lauding his mate's magical powers, how could he _not_ mention his grandest, most phenomenal magic trick yet?

The important part was that his grand song was working. Oh, he knew what Mistoffelees was capable of with his courage and his magic, and the Jellicles knew what Mistoffelees was capable of, but Tugger always found that a bit of extra attention and encouragement never hurt.

It helped to distract from fear and worry. It certainly helped distract Tugger from fear and worry; because if he thought too long about what would happen if Mistoffelees couldn't magic back Old Deuteronomy, and if he thought too hard about what Macavity would do to the junkyard and to his kittens—well, then he would drive himself insane with worry.

So instead he sang, and worked up the other Jellicles, and though he could tell Mistoffelees was slightly bashful at all the attention, he clearly appreciated the encouragement, letting it bolster him into concentrating his powers.

And in the end, it worked. Tugger shouldn't have been surprised to see the proof of his mate's abilities; with a few flourishes and a little help from Cassandra, he'd done exactly what Tugger knew he could do, and with a spark of magic, Old Deuteronomy had been delivered back among the Jellicles, a little confused about the sudden travel but whole and unharmed. Macavity had clearly not intended to hurt the old patriarch, and hopefully now that he realized how easily Mistoffelees could thwart him, he would leave the junkyard alone.

As the Jellicles closed in, embracing Old Deuteronomy and taking up Mistoffelees' song, Tugger marveled at his sudden sense of relief. To the best of his abilities, Tugger had tried to block out all memories of his mate's time in captivity. It had only lasted a few days, but during those days he'd nearly killed himself with worry, not knowing if Mistoffelees and their kittens were safe, not knowing if his kittens had been born, or what Macavity intended to do with them. It was nothing short of a miracle that he'd managed to find him and Demeter in time to watch his kittens come into the world.

He'd tried so hard to hide his worry from Mistoffelees, focusing instead on their kittens. But every so often, Tugger would stop and think and worry about whether or not Macavity was still alive out there, still working at his plans.

But now, he knew, those fears had been laid to rest. This one act, in which Mistoffelees effortlessly transported Old Deuteronomy back to the safety of the junkyard, proved to Tugger that his mate was strong, was powerful, was now able to stop any danger.

And why should he have doubted it? He knew Mistoffelees was strong. That was exactly why he'd been so attracted to the mysterious youth, why he'd stood apart from the rest. It was exactly why he'd continued to be so attracted to the small tom, the one who'd actually managed, beyond all laws of nature, to bear his kittens.

Tugger wasn't stupid. He knew how tongues wagged around the junkyard, and how the young queens and toms would strut around proudly whenever they'd managed to find their way into Tugger's arms, and better still, his blankets. Tugger had his pride too. Bedding others was never really something he thought worthy of bragging about, or of singing or strutting about.

There was no greater triumph for him than to proudly show how his heart belonged to none other than the magical Mr. Mistoffelees. He knew he was beaming with pride now, and maybe laying it on a little thick as he sang, but he couldn't help it.

And then he thought about what they'd done, not half an hour earlier in a secluded clearing, and his proud grin widened at the possibility of Mistoffelees already being pregnant again.

"I give you the magical… the marvelous… Mr. Mistoffelees!"

Tugger watched as Mistoffelees, with a glow still in his fur from his magic use- and maybe something else- playfully teleported away in a shower of sparks, smirking a bit at how his mate would surely chide him later for pulling out that rather elaborate title. But none of it was an exaggeration… Mistoffelees was, as far as he was concerned, marvelous. _And most importantly_, he thought proudly to himself._ He's mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's been a longer-than-usual delay between my chapters and that's just not cool. You may expect the next (and final) chapter within a day or so. Thank you!<strong>_


	12. After the Ball

**During the Ball**

_**NyraGrimm**__, thank you! As promised, here it is. __**Goldpen**__, thank you! I like to think that Tugger's a big romantic softie at heart. :) __**Cuty**__, don't you worry… there are definitely sequels planned. The story can't end here! __**the1andonlyofo**__, last chapter of the fic, but their tale still isn't over. You'll notice why at the end. :) __**JusticePig**__, quick! Light a sparkler too!_

_A big thank-you to __**CrazyIndigoChild**__ for beta-reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>12. After the Ball<strong>

**(This chapter/epilogue takes place, uh, after the ball.)**

"You were amazing tonight."

Mistoffelees blushed, ear twitching against the hot breath. He'd known Tugger was sneaking up behind him, and didn't startle when he felt large, warm paws wrap around his middle and a deep voice purr against his ear… but still, he blushed.

"Simply… marvelous," Tugger added, letting his paws slide down to rub against Mistoffelees' belly.

"Will you stop?" Mistoffelees chided, batting at Tugger's hands, though he grinned at the motion. "Everyone's going to wonder. That is, if they don't think you're trying to molest me."

"Who says I wasn't?" Tugger returned.

Mistoffelees laughed and leaned back, happily nestling himself into Tugger's mane. He was happy not to be the centre of attention, at least for the moment. Grizabella's return, and subsequent departure to the Heaviside Layer, had left a blanket of high spirits over the tribe.

Old Deuteronomy had been right. Earlier that night, he'd spoken of forgiveness, and peace, and Mistoffelees finally understood what he'd been trying to explain. He was happy for Grizabella now, plain and simple, and felt rather guilty for his earlier shunning.

Scanning the dispersing crowd, Mistoffelees tried to locate Demeter. His gaze landed on happy, chattering, still-excited Jellicles, still bright-eyed and bushy-tailed despite the occasional yawn. Cassandra and Alonzo found each other in the crowd, and after exchanging a quick nuzzle, walked off together, most likely to collect their kittens from Jezebel's den.

Mistoffelees smiled as he spotted Victoria and Plato, blushing at each other and purring and as amorously entangled as they dared while out in public. They were officially mated now, and surely kittens would be on the way soon… and Mistoffelees' smile grew wider as he pressed on Tugger's hands, still flat against his abdomen. With a little luck, maybe Victoria and Plato wouldn't be the only ones welcoming some kittens in the near future.

He finally found Demeter in the crowd; she was smiling and speaking with Bombalurina who, for all her faults, did seem to care for her friend quite a lot. All the same, Demeter didn't seem to require much comforting any more; she had made her peace with Grizabella, and finally her family's dark past was behind her. Mistoffelees watched as she bade Bombalurina good-night, and wove through the crowd until she'd caught up with Muunkustrap, playfully scratching at his back to catch his attention.

Munkustrap had been conversing with a bright-eyed Old Deuteronomy, who happily smiled at Demeter's arrival. They were too far for Mistoffelees to hear the conversation but whatever was being said made Demeter and Munkustrap laugh.

A purr rumbled from Tugger's chest and into his ears. He must have been looking in the same direction as Mistoffelees, as he said, "That was an amazing thing you did tonight, saving him from Macavity like that."

Mistoffelees smiled modestly. "Well, that was quite the song you sang about me earlier."

"Wasn't it? I thought it had quite the flair."

"Flair's one way to put it." Mistoffelees happily sighed and relaxed back into Tugger's chest as his mate's face nestled between his ears. He was exhausted after the night's tumultuous events, but elated at the same time. "We should go get the kittens before Jezebel loses her fur."

"What about my fur?" Tugger mumbled against his ears. All the same, he unwound his arms from Mistoffelees' torso and together they slowly ambled in the direction of Jezebel's den. At a playful swat from Tugger's tail, he responded with a hip-bump that brought them close to one another again as they walked.

"So about my song…" Mistoffelees cheekily said. "You _had_ to do it, didn't you? You had to mention the kittens."

"How could I not? You have to admit it is rather phenomenal."

Mistoffelees delicately snorted. "They didn't exactly come out of a hat, you know…"

"I was being tasteful. I figured you would appreciate it. Of course, I could do the song again, and mention how you produced seven kittens right out of your-"

"_Tugger!_"

He shoved ineffectually at Tugger, and after casting a quick glance to make sure nobody had overheard, smirked at the comment.

"_Despite_ that," Mistoffelees said. "You sang some awfully nice things."

Now it was Tugger's turn to smirk. "I suppose I was inspired."

"Tug?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

They sauntered to a stop as Mistoffelees gently wound his hands in Tugger's mane, pulling him close for a kiss. It was meant to be a sweet and chaste thing, at least at first, but it quickly turned into something much more passionate as Mistoffelees couldn't resist slipping his tongue into his mate's mouth. He finally pulled away with a bright look in his eyes.

"We might have time for one last cuddle," Mistoffelees murmured, drawing teasing little circles into Tugger's chest fur. "If we're quick about it…"

"Hmm," Tugger agreed. "Maybe if we can find a quiet-"

"_Daddy_!"

They leapt apart automatically—after being interrupted so many times while trying to be intimate, the two had become quite skilled at pretending there was absolutely no funny business going on. Out of the corner of his eye, Mistoffelees saw Tugger's brief look of disappointment, quickly replaced with a genuine smile as Mandragora led the pack of kittens, a bemused Jezebel bringing up the rear.

"Daddy!" Mandragora happily squealed, launching herself at Tugger's legs. He bent down to pick her up, nuzzling her gently.

"Did you kittens all behave for Jezebel?" he asked, as Aloysius pulled on his tail a bit to catch his father's attention while Cappella came stumbling after, yawning and blinking sleepily.

The old queen in question arrived behind the clamoring kittens, carrying a half-asleep, disheveled and disgruntled-looking Josephine, stumbling briefly to avoid tripping over Augusta and Cyrano as they ran around her legs. "I could only contain them for so long," Jezebel huffed. "Once they saw Cassandra and Alonzo, they knew you weren't far behind."

"It's just as well," Mistoffelees said, smiling at Josephine who sleepily frowned back as Jezebel passed her over to Tugger, while he picked up Tourmaline, who'd been gently pawing at his legs. "We missed you kits."

"Did you see the Rumpus Cat?" Aloysius asked excitedly, yanking on Tugger's tail to get his attention. "Was he scary?"

"Frightful," Tugger shuddered, shifting both kittens in his arms so he could look down at his son. "You would have been so scared."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Daddy!" Augusta said, crashing into Mistoffelees' leg as she came toddling up. "If Josephine says I spilled cream on her earlier tonight it's not true because anyway, it was an accident because Cyrano pushed me!"

"No I didn't!" Cyrano protested.

Mistoffelees did his very best not to laugh. "Why don't we figure all that out tomorrow?"

Tugger grinned and nudged Josephine with his nose; she'd laid her head on his shoulder, her tiny mane completely askew. "Some of you need to get to bed."

"Noo-oo, I don't," Josephine whined.

"Some of us do," Jezebel said, stifling a quick yawn. "Though maybe… maybe after seeing if Jenny and Jelly are up for a cup of tea. Oh, your little ones were simply pleasant tonight, have no worries…. Though I'd keep an eye on _that_ one, if I were you."

She surreptitiously pointed at Cappella, who was now cheerfully batting at Cyrano's tail. "I know my favourite teacup didn't just disappear and reappear on the top shelf on its own."

Mistoffelees shrugged innocently. "Maybe you just misplaced it?"

Jezebel narrowed her eyes. "Well go on then. Go put your little army to bed. And if I know you two, you're probably both tuckered out by now after the Ball."

"Jezebel, please!" Tugger gasped, gathering Mandragora and Josephine closer to him in mock indignation. "Not in front of the little ones!"

The old queen scoffed and quickly walked away, muttering something about Jenny and Jelly and needing a strong cup of tea.

"I _could_ use a nap," Tugger said, shifting his armfuls of kittens so he could lean in closer to Mistoffelees. "You've positively exhausted me."

Before Mistoffelees could respond, Tugger gave him a quick, playful kiss, earning a disapproving whine from Josephine and a cry of disgust from Aloysius on the ground.

Tourmaline, however, was giggling. "Daddy, look," she said, pulling and tugging at Mistoffelees' shoulder-fur. "You're all sparkly."

He quickly looked down at himself, biting his lip. The post-magic glow in his fur never lasted this long, and there had only been one exception so far. An exception that had taken place just about a year ago. "I am, aren't I?"

"You definitely are," Tugger said, grinning broadly.

Mistoffelees smiled back, excited and exhausted all at once. He glanced once more at his mate, valiantly holding two sleepy kittens, and he adjusted his hold on Tourmaline so he could get the attention of the others. Aloysius still had one paw absently clutching Tugger's tail, while his other paw scratched at his small ear; Cappella was yawning and leaning against Augusta, who was preoccupied with innocently pulling on Cyrano's tail and giggling at his annoyed swats.

Mistoffelees smiled at the sight. "Come on, kittens," he said. "Let's go home."

_The end_

* * *

><p><em>And thus ends another tale. Now if you'll excuse them, Misto has to go pee on a stick and confirm the good news. ;)<em>

_I believe this fic took so long to be completed because I was preoccupied with other stories… so stay tuned for a few one-shots, and then a lengthy fic to continue the epic story of "Mysterious Ways" and "During the Ball". Thank you! :)_


End file.
